Unfaithful
by pink.chocolaTe.polikjum
Summary: Harry learns his wife has been unfaithful. Devastated, he goes to his friend Draco for comfort and a place to stay. He gets a bit more than expected, though. -Rated M for mature content. HP/DM SLASH fic.- COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature content and naughty language. _

_This is a longish one-shot (I don't know if there will be more or not, I suppose I'll put it to a vote?). Draco/Harry slash. Mostly fluffy with a smidgen of angst. Strays a bit from canon because I can't stand the children's names and I gave Harry an extra. _

_Warnings: Slashy fluffy smut, EWE? I dunno..., mentions of adultery, probably some OCCness and a little Weasley bashing. _

_ Enjoy! :))_

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked up from where he was sitting behind his desk with a Muggle pen poised over the parchment he was working on when Tipsy -who named the creatures such odd names?- one of many house elves still at Malfoy Manor, popped in the room. "Yes?" he asked shortly, his brows slightly furrowed in annoyance.

"Master Draco is being having guests!" the house-elf squeaked, pulling sharply on her ears. Tipsy didn't like disturbing Master Draco when he was in his office or at such a late hour; Master Draco was usually quite cross when it happened.

A small frown drew down Draco's mouth slightly; it had to be nearing 10 PM. "Who is it?" he asked with an annoyed sigh, restraining his urge to yell at the house elf as she was only doing her job. He checked the large, ornate clock on the mantle. Yes, it was just past 10 o'clock. Who would be daft _or_ rude enough to call at this hour?

"Mister Harry Potter, sir," Tipsy informed, pulling harder on her ears as she clearly saw Draco's displeasure. Mister Harry Potter was ever so upset! Tipsy _had_ to announce him, no matter the hour! She visibly sagged with relief when Master Draco quickly piled his parchments, intending to leave and see to Mister Harry Potter, instead of ordering her to have Mister Harry Potter leave.

Draco's frown grew. It couldn't be any sort of good news that brought Harry to his door at such an hour. "Did he say what he wanted?" he asked, as he stood and made his way to the door.

Tipsy's head shook back and forth rapidly, her large ears nearly flopping into her large, wide eyes. "No, Master Draco, sir!" The little elf chased after Draco down the hallway, nearly running to keep up with Draco's long, quick strides. "Mister Harry Potter has bringed his little ones," Tipsy informed Draco, huffing and panting a bit with the effort of the quick movements. Tipsy did not ask why Master Draco didn't just pop in the room, Tipsy just followed.

Draco stopped short, not even noticing the petite house elf crashing into him with a horrified squeak. "What did you say? He's brought his children?" At Tipsy's nod, Draco cursed under his breath and continued his walk to the main parlor, nearly running –gracefully, of course— now. He couldn't imagine what had happened but it was guaranteed to be nothing good if Harry had brought his children here, way past their bedtime. He rounded the corner, nearly skidding to a halt on the slick marble flooring and rushed into the main sitting room.

Immediately, Draco's eyes narrowed at the scene before him: Harry, obviously upset –Draco's chest clenched uncomfortably when he saw the bright green eyes were red-rimmed and still quite wet looking— sitting on a chaise under a pile of his sleeping children. Numerous trunks were scattered haphazardly around his feet. Harry's glasses were slightly askew, his dark hair was more of a mess than usual as if he has been running his fingers through it repeatedly and his robes were only half buttoned –incorrectly, at that. He nearly smiled at the rumpled appearance of the man, but Harry's clear misery wiped any such actions immediately from his face and mind. "Harry," he murmured quietly, not wanting to startle the man.

Harry's head whipped up and he sniffled wetly. He wiped the back of his hand over his eyes and groaned. He was hoping he would have more time to compose himself before Draco made it here. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, his voice muffled by Lily's shoulder.

"Shut up, Harry," Draco said not unkindly, wanting nothing to do with Harry's unneeded apology and gently eased Sammy off of Harry's lap. He swayed slightly as he held the 4-year-old to his chest so Sammy wouldn't wake. He gave Harry a small smile, hoping it was clear he wasn't feeling put out without having to actually say it out loud. Thankfully, Harry was well aware of his quirks by now and nodded slightly with another wet sniffle. "What's happened?" he finally asked, after rocking Sammy absently for long moments waiting for Harry to speak. All sorts of horrible scenarios went through his mind but he didn't voice them and tried to keep them at bay until Harry spoke.

Harry sat quietly for over a full minute, his hand absently rubbing circles over a sleeping 5-month-old Lily's back, his eyes flicking between James and Bobby's sleeping forms. He nearly smiled; his 7-year-old twins could sleep through anything. He finally looked up, not missing the way Draco's eyes ever so slightly widened and softened. He nearly groaned aloud, smoothing a hand through his hair and just barely resisting the urge to cover his puffy eyes; he must look absolutely dreadful. He wasn't sure where to start. Did he start at the beginning? Last month? This morning? He sighed wearily and rubbed a hand over his face. "Ginny's been cheating on me," he finally muttered. He nearly snorted a laugh; apparently he was going with the blunt approach. He was too fucking tired to try to use anything resembling tact. Draco's eyes widened some more and he saw no surprise at all, but caught the guilt that flashed briefly in those silvery eyes before they were lowered. Harry's eyes narrowed as he sat up straighter. His voice was quiet, but held a hard edge. "You knew," he softly accused.

It wasn't a question but Draco slowly nodded, cursing himself for not being able to hide his knowledge from Harry better. "I did." He'd agonized over whether or not he should tell Harry when he'd found out. He didn't like butting into other people's marriages; it just wasn't done. He sometimes got the impression that Harry had known –now, of course, he knows that wasn't the case—so he was able to rationalize his never saying anything. He didn't expect to feel so bad for Harry, but he did; he felt absolutely gutted for him. The man had believed himself in love with his wife and she with him. Draco could only imagine it was a real kick in the dick to find out differently.

"How? When did you find out?" Harry's eyes were still narrowed and hard. He looked Draco over carefully, trying to ignore the picture the blonde made while holding Sammy. He was trying to tell himself there were lots of reasons Draco could have found out. From the innocent to the horrible. Maybe Draco had seen her out with someone else... or the blonde was guilty of sleeping with his wife as well. Harry's eyes slid closed as he hoped it was something innocent. He'd been friends with Draco too long now to have to walk away from the blonde and he'd _have_ to if he found out Draco had been with Ginny. He didn't want the first place he thought of as safe for himself and his children to be the worst place to have brought them to.

Draco cleared his throat and looked away as his cheeks tinted slightly. "I saw her," he admitted and finally looked back at Harry, wondering why there was relief on his face. He'd just confirmed his wife was cheating, for Merlin's sake! He resisted the nervous impulse to chew on his bottom lip as he wondered how much to tell Harry. No one wants to find out their spouse is a no good cheater –though Draco hadn't really cared when he learned it of his—but was it even worse not to be aware of the damage? He briefly replayed the memory, in case Harry asked. He'd seen Ginny in a very intimate embrace with another wizard as they fed each other bites of some chocolate concoction at a rather public cafe. He'd grimaced and looked away when she boldly slid a hand down the wizard's chest and palmed his crotch. He'd been disgusted by Ginny's public display and now wondered how she'd managed to not have been caught earlier. Harry wasn't really that oblivious.

Harry nodded miserably; feeling lightheaded from the warring emotions that swirled through him. On one hand he was still devastated knowing Ginny hadn't even gone an entire year of their marriage before being unfaithful, on the other hand he was horribly relieved Draco didn't appear to have been one of the many Ginny had been with. Hopefully. "Have you…" he asked, trailing off with a gulp and twirled a hand absently, hoping Draco knew what he was asking without having to actually say the words.

Draco eyed him carefully and sniffed with disdain. "Merlin, no, Potter!" he shuddered lightly with revulsion. "I've never found a red-head in the least attractive. She's not my type in more than one way," he said lightly. He didn't add that cheating was something _he'd_ never do to Harry; nearly shuddering at the near confession. He, especially now, didn't have the heart to tell him it was over a year ago when he saw the red-head fondling the stranger and found himself thankful Harry hadn't asked when he'd seen Ginny.

Harry nodded as relief flashed through him again in a dizzying wave and his shoulders relaxed. Lately he was getting the impression Draco was more into wizards. He'd found himself curiously aroused at the thought before irrational jealousy would wipe away any arousal. He minutely shook his head to clear the thoughts before he spoke. "I've left her," he finally said, hugging Lily a little tighter. "She didn't even fight me about it." He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but he was sure he failed. "Pushed the kids at me," he hugged Lily again, his eyes roaming over her small, perfect face. He would have fought for custody of his children, anyway; Ginny was never really around and usually left them with Molly whenever possible. "Floo'd off after she signed the divorce papers," he muttered. All of the properties were unsettled as of now; Harry didn't want his children homeless but he loathed the idea of staying in any of the homes he'd once associated with _her_ or happier times. He was exhausted, mentally and physically, and promised himself to look for another place to call home in the morning.

Draco nodded, hating the defeated and broken look about Harry. It wasn't right! Harry has been through so much in his relatively short life and had kept his head held high, but it only took one cheating ginger bint to make his eyes dim and his shoulders sag. His voice was harsher than he intended when he asked "Do you intend to stay here then?" It seemed like a stupid question since Harry was currently in his sitting room with his children and their belongings, but he mostly wanted to know how long Harry had intended to stay. He was thrilled Harry thought of him first when looking for somewhere to go; he nearly smiled smugly.

Harry flinched. "Uhm. Well, I uh-" he broke off, and cursed harshly under his breath when he felt his eyes prickling again. He softly groaned piteously, he did not want to sob like a baby in front of Draco. Again, he remembered miserably. He felt so stupid; he thought Draco wouldn't mind that he'd come, even if only for the one night until he could make further arrangements. He gathered Lily tighter to his chest and stood up, shuffling a trunk with his foot. "I'm sorry," he whispered and made to move past Draco. A hand on his upper arm stopped him.

"Where _are_ you going?" Draco huffed sounding confused and exasperated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to impose."

Draco rolled his eyes and snorted softly. "I wasn't implying you had to leave, you fool." He shifted Sammy and pushed Harry gently back down on the chaise he had been sitting on. "I'm sorry, I was thinking how unfair this is to you." He ignored Harry's shocked expression, focusing on shifting Sammy once again. "I didn't mean to sound as if I didn't want you here," he ended quietly.

Harry blinked up at Draco. "Oh, alright. Thank you," he sighed and ran a hand through Bobby's dark hair. "I didn't know where else to go."

"Really?" Draco didn't hold back his smug smirk this time, "Not welcome at the in-laws?"

Harry blinked owlishly, snorted and rubbed a hand tiredly over his eyes, bumping his glasses askew again. "I can't believe I didn't think of Molly..." Truthfully, the thought hadn't crossed his mind until Draco just now mentioned it. His first thought was to come to Draco. He wasn't sure he could tolerate any of the Weasleys at the moment; even after marrying into the family, they tended to side with Ginny in practically all matters. His friendship with Ron –and by association, Hermione—was practically non-existent. He didn't know if it was paranoia or not, but he felt Molly only tolerated him anymore for the sake of her grandchildren. Gone was the mother-figure he'd grown to love since he was 11. He absently wondered if she'd known about Ginny's wandering ways or not... either way, he'd changed access to his vaults and none of them would be getting a Knut of his. He noticed Draco's smug little smile and shook his head with a small smile. "I should have known that you'd enjoy that."

"Yes, you should've." Draco shrugged easily. "I can't help it, Potter. I'm just too welcoming for my own good. Tipsy!" When the little elf popped into the room, Draco gave the nervous creature a small smile. "Please get a room ready for Harry and his children. Thank you."

Tipsy bowed, flushing a light purple with surprised pleasure at the 'please' and 'thank you' from Master Draco, still unused to such treatment. "Yes, Master Draco! Right away! Tipsy will do it!" She popped out, a grin stretching her small face. She loved having more young ones in the Manor!

Harry blinked at the space where the house elf had just vacated. "I've never seen a house elf blush before," he murmured and noticed that Draco was now blushing lightly as well. He tilted his head slightly in confusion. "You don't usually speak that nicely to them, do you?" Harry hadn't seen Draco addressing his house elves often at all, even though he visited the Manor frequently these days.

Draco coughed lightly, covering his unease. "Well, I do as of recently. Hermione has been quite successful," he said lightly, ignoring Harry's incredulous stare. He didn't see the other Gryffindor often and only made the effort to erase any friction that would upset Harry. "Oh, sod off, Potter," he said finally, a small smile softening the words. He would never free his elves, most had been utterly horrified at the suggestion anyway, but he did treat them better than he ever used to. He even offered to pay them and didn't bother trying to convince them when they'd all turned him down with horrified expressions.

Harry grinned at Draco but said nothing. He merely sent a grateful smile to the blonde when Draco sat with a huff, purposely –yet gently—bumping Harry's shoulder with his own as he sat next to the dark haired man on the chaise.

.:.

Tipsy knew just where to put Mister Harry Potter and the young Potters. Yes, Tipsy was going to put them across from young Master Scorpius and young Mistress Cassiopeia. The few times Tipsy had seen young Master Scorpius smile was when he played with Mister Harry Potters young Potters. Young Master Scorpius would even share his toys and tea snacks with the young Potters! A remarkable thing if Tipsy had ever seen one.

She popped into the mostly empty room and set to making it just right for the young Potters and Mister Harry Potter.

A snap of Tipsy's fingers and a beautifully carved wooden set of bunk beds appeared for the twins. Tipsy remembered young Misters Bobby and James didn't like to sleep far from each other, usually even ending up sharing a bed even if they usually slept head to feet. She added a third bed to the top for Sammy, tickled beyond reason at the large, Mugglish structure. A long ladder and numerous cushioning charms and enchanted bed-rails completed everything. Tipsy made sure it was completely safe for the young Potters.

Next, a large bed for Mister Harry Potter. He didn't like sleeping too far from his young ones, Tipsy remembered as well with a flush of pride. Most often, in the mornings, all of the Potters awoke in a pile in Mister Harry Potter's bed. The fact that the red haired Missus Potter wasn't here didn't faze Tipsy at all since she'd only met the witch once.

An ornate crib made from a dark cheery wood, with light pink bedding fit for a princess, finished the room. It floated over and settled gently about 3 feet away from the large bed for Mister Harry Potter. No matter where Tipsy would place it, the crib would always end up there. Tipsy looked around, fearing she missed something. She pulled her ears as she worried and thought. Oh, Master Draco would be ever so upset if Tipsy forgot something!

Mister Harry Potter's trunks! Tipsy squeaked happily when she remembered.

With a snap of her fingers, the trunks from the main sitting room popped in the room behind her and zoomed into the large walk-in closet. Normally, Tipsy would unpack everything but Mister Harry Potter always shooed her away and insisted he'd do it himself. Tipsy had told Tripe about this behavior and the older elf had given her a sly grin and told her to leave Mister Harry Potter's personal items alone, much to her confusion. It was Tipsy's job to do it! Tripe was usually being a good elf, so Tipsy didn't know why she'd say such a thing. But like all house-elves, Tipsy liked and respected Mister Harry Potter and left him to his odd habits.

With the room done, Tipsy popped back to let Master Draco know she was done her task.

As Tipsy popped back in the room, she'd silenced her pop so she didn't wake the young Potters. Master Draco had one of Mister Harry Potter's young ones draped over him as Mister Harry Potter leaned against his side, his face pressed into Master Draco's chest. Tipsy spied for long moments, unable to help herself; she watched with wide eyes as Master Draco gently stroked Mister Harry Potter's hair with his cheek resting atop Mister Harry Potter's head. Tipsy didn't often see Master Draco act in such a way unless he was with his children.

"Master Draco, sir," Tipsy whisper-squeaked, pulling her ears in worry at interrupting. At Draco's slight nod, Tipsy continued. "Master Draco, the room be ready for Mister Harry Potter and Mister Harry Potter's young ones. You be following Tipsy! Tipsy will show you!" The house elf stood and waited.

"Tipsy, be a good elf and get Lily," Draco said quietly and nodded his head at the sleeping child in Harry's arms. Lily was the only one small enough he trusted Tipsy to carry without being overwhelmed. He knew the elf didn't like using levitating charms on sleeping children, always preferring to hold and snuggle them instead if she could get away with it. He really couldn't blame her; he was the same way with his own children and lamented the day they got too big –or mature—to carry.

"Yes, Master Draco!" Tipsy gushed with a happy squeak and gently took the sleeping child from Harry. "Tipsy is to being gentle with little Miss Lily Potter," she said quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping child, thrilled to be allowed to hold the precious little girl. "Mister Harry Potter be needing help with young Misters Bobby and James?"

Harry shook his head with a small smile and easily scooped a sleeping boy up in each arm with practiced ease, using his chin to keep Bobby still while he scooped up James, settling their weight against his chest with a gentle hopping motion. "I've got them, thanks."

They left the sitting room in a small group, Tipsy slightly leading the way. As they turned corners, Draco's lips twitched in a suppressed smile. Leave it to Tipsy to set up a room in the family wing instead of the guest wing. He'd give her a raise if the elf accepted wages. As they stopped in front of the door across from Scorpius' he turned to Tipsy. "Across from Scorpius, Tipsy?"

The elf squeaked, her eyes darting around but she nodded obediently. "Yes, Master Draco. Tipsy was going to be putting Mister Harry Potter in the guest wing, but Tipsy thought young Master Scorpius would like to be seeing the young Potters in the morning," the elf spoke quickly but quietly, holding Lily tightly but gently to her chest.

Draco waved a hand at the worried elf. "It's quite alright, Tipsy. A good idea," he smiled down at the elf and nodded. He opened the door and laughed softly when he saw the triple-decker of beds on the far side of the room. He shook his head and set the uppermost bed floating down to the floor next to the crib. He carefully laid Sammy onto it, smoothing a hand briefly over the unruly dark hair, before backing away and heading to the door. He saw Harry place each of the twins on their own beds, having to stand on his tip toes to get Bobby on the upper bunk without disturbing the sleeping child too much. He watched Tipsy set Lily gently into her crib and pop out with a hushed squeak bidding them good night.

"Thanks," Harry murmured to Draco as he leaned down, placing a light kiss on Sammy's forehead.

Draco nodded and stood back, leaning against the doorjamb. He subtly shifted from foot to foot, torn between wanting to stay with Harry and leaving the room to give the other man a moment. He watched Harry make his way around to all the beds, kissing each child and smoothing a hand down their heads and back. Draco cleared his throat softly when Harry's shoulders slumped and he eyed his own bed covetously. "Tired?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Harry muttered and nodded, stifling a yawn. He walked over to Draco, pushing the blonde gently away from the doorway so he could close the door. "But I can't sleep yet," he sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face and leaned against the door before looking up. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco blinked before smiling and inclining his head. "You are welcome, Harry." He had to squash the irrational urge to cup Harry's face in his hands or envelop the man in his arms. "Tea?"

"No," Harry shook his head with a soft, sad smile. "Definitely not. I could use something stronger."

**.:.**

Draco crossed to the small wet bar and poured them each a healthy serving of Muggle Scotch. He jumped a little and nearly unleashed a very unmanly shriek of surprise when he turned to find Harry not even a foot behind him. Draco silently handed him his glass, annoyed his hand was shaking a little with his shock and Harry's close presence. He folded himself into one of the armchairs facing the fire and just sat sipping at his Scotch, peeking glances at Harry from the corner of his eye.

"I still can't believe it," Harry murmured a few moments later, breaking the comfortable silence. His head flopped back into the chair as he slowly closed his eyes. "How could I have not seen it?"

Draco was immensely thankful Harry's eyes weren't open or aimed at him. He didn't think he could handle seeing the anguish swirling in those green eyes that he easily heard in Harry's voice. He cleared his throat, "Sometimes it's hard to see what we don't want to see."

Harry slowly lifted his head and turned to look at Draco, surprising the blonde with a small crooked grin as he hummed in response. "True," he finally said slowly. "I suppose I was more in love with the _idea_ than... well, Ginny herself," he admitted softly, looking into his tumbler of Scotch. Or maybe he'd fallen out of love with her and he hadn't bothered –or allowed himself—to realize it until this morning. He didn't want to admit that his own eye, and sexual fantasies, had wandered more than a few times recently. But he hadn't _acted_ on them, for Merlin's sake! He sneaked a peek at Draco from under his lashes and felt himself flush from the intense scrutiny Draco was giving him. "I suppose," he sighed and swirled his glass, watching the amber liquid slosh and swirl around the glass, "I should thank her."

Draco's eyebrow lifted and he sniffed with disdain tinged with scorn. "What ever for, Harry?" He nearly rolled his eyes at Harry's ridiculous sense of forgiveness. He felt irritation and affection prickle though him. He raised a finger off of his glass and pointed it at Harry, uncaring that his Scotch sloshed precariously close to the top of his glass. "For destroying a marriage? For breaking your heart? For-"

Harry cut him off with a chuckle and a raised hand, "No, for fucking up and letting me learn the truth. For doing it _sooner_ rather than _later_, before it would be too late to ever hope of starting over," he ended quietly. Of course, he'd thought 'too late' was after James and Bobby had been born. He loathed the idea of his children being from a broken marriage but a crippled marriage with constantly fighting parents seemed worse. The children, sadly, were already quite used to an absent mother. He couldn't lament his marriage to Ginny too much, though, otherwise he wouldn't even _have_ his children. He sighed; it was all so very fucked up and it hurt his head and heart to think about it.

"So," Draco's other eyebrow rose as he looked at Harry, feeling a curious mix of shock and giddiness. "Harry Potter _can_ learn," he drawled with a smile playing on his lips. He mentally preened when Harry beamed a smile at him and nodded with a laugh. It was hard to believe this was the same man that sat in his sitting room looking devastated and defeated less than an hour ago. "Is it inappropriate of me to ask how long it was going on?" he asked casually, wondering if the time he'd seen Ginny was her first. He doubted it, she looked much too comfortable in the arms of another man in public to be new at it.

Harry shrugged and finished the rest of his Scotch with a light shudder. "Apparently she wasn't able to go an entire year of marriage without..." he waved a hand meaningfully and the slump was back in his shoulders. "I never even knew. I thought... I thought things were good between us." Up until they had James and Bobby a few years ago, their sex life was amazing. Even after the kids, it was great if less frequent. Certainly nothing to complain about. Well, at least he'd thought so. Ginny never had any complaints until their screaming match earlier that evening.

"Apparently not," Draco muttered. He tried to imagine Harry as a lack-luster lover and just couldn't do it. Merlin, the very idea of Harry in the throes of passion had his toes curling in his loafers and he had to shift subtly in his seat. How could that ginger bint have _four_ children with the man and have the audacity to complain about his performance? He certainly wouldn't allow anyone, Harry Potter or not, to continuously fail him in the bedroom. It just wasn't on. When Harry's head swiveled around and Harry blinked owlishly at him, he grimaced. He hadn't meant to say that aloud. "Well, I'm just saying... it's her loss."

Harry snorted derisively. "No, apparently it wasn't." He stared down at his lap, as if he could see through his pants to his inadequate equipment. "Is it normal for a woman to fake an orgasm?" he asked absently, still pondering what was wrong with him. Ginny had said as much, gloating about it even. She'd given a brief demonstration, a nasty sneer on her face the whole time. Claiming he'd successfully gotten her off only a handful of times and would often go to a different lover shortly after he'd left her unsatisfied. He'd listened when she instructed him, learned different positions and techniques on his own. He thought he was an adequate lover and he wasn't boasting when he thought himself well endowed, just stating a fact. Apparently it wasn't enough for Ginny. He was very near to poking at his crotch when Draco made an undignified sound that sounded close to a drowning chicken.

Draco sputtered, choking on the sip of Scotch he took at the exact wrong moment. His nose burned and his eyes were watering. "Merlin, Potter! Warn a bloke!" he coughed and blindly accepted a glass being handed to him from his periphery. "Thank you," he murmured before taking a few long swallows of the cool water. Partially to sooth his throat but mostly to delay answering the question Harry had asked in all seriousness. He wasn't sure why the man had been glaring at his crotch and very nearly asked. "I really don't know, Harry," he finally said, his voice still a little rough. He cocked his head slightly when Harry's cheeks pinked and Harry's gaze left his crotch for a moment to stare at him before he quickly looked away. "Astoria and I really only were intimate to conceive our children and she never bothered to fake anything," he said with a bit of annoyance. He snorted; it would have been nice though. Even if women didn't excite him, it would have been a boost to his manhood if he could at least pleasure one. Between Astoria's nearly mathematical equations deciphering her monthly cycle for optimal conception and fertility potions, they hadn't had to sleep together more than a few times. "Seems like a mighty stupid thing to do, if you ask me."

Harry nodded, his cheeks still pink. He was ridiculously stuck on that husky tone of voice that Draco was still speaking in. He tried to tell himself it was an abused throat, not lusty intentions but his damn dick wasn't caring about the difference. It also didn't help to know that Draco had only slept with his ex-wife in an effort to have children, nearly cementing his earlier assumptions of Draco's sexuality. He was rather thankful his thoughts again went to his prowess –or, lack thereof. "How am I supposed to know if I'm doing it right?" he asked and looked at Draco again, annoyance and pleading in his expression. He'd honestly thought he'd been doing it right, that Ginny's screams and praise during sex had been genuine.

Draco groaned, knowing Harry again wanted an answer. He decided if he was vague enough, Harry would stop asking such questions. "Exactly," he mumbled, making it seem like he was taking his question as rhetorical. When Harry again looked down at his crotch questioningly, Draco's curiosity got the better of him. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Harry waved a hand at him, not looking up. "Sorry, just trying to figure out what's wrong."

"With what?"

"My dick," Harry answered absently, a finger now tapping his chin. It worked, he knew that for a fact. Was the size wrong? Maybe he just used it wrong. Dammit.

Draco was glad he hadn't taken a sip of anything that time, but he still made the same sputtering noise. Did Harry just say- "_What?_"

Slowly, Harry looked up with his brows drawn together. "My dick, obviously there's something _wrong_ with it. Or maybe... I don't know, it's not big enough." He looked down again, pursing his lips in thought. He'd used his fingers and mouth –whenever she allowed it—before and had thought he'd been able to pleasure Ginny that way as well, but apparently he'd failed on all counts.

"Big enough," Draco repeated in a flat tone. He had to bite the inside of his cheek viciously to keep himself from asking Harry to show him. Dear Merlin, why were they now discussing Harry's bits? He groaned and closed his eyes but opened them quickly when a vivid mental image of a naked Harry popped into his head. Harry, naked and touching his cock. Touching his cock and asking, in a throaty whisper, for Draco to _measure_ it. But he could only use his hands. Maybe his mouth.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know, do I?" Harry cocked his head slightly and in a very serious tone of voice asked, "How big is yours?"

"Harry!"

"What?"

"You- you don't just go around asking people the size of their cocks!" Draco huffed. Honestly! If he didn't know Harry better he would swear this was some perverted plan to get them to whip their dicks out at each other. Wait, why was he fighting this?

"What? Why not? Isn't that what blokes do?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side a bit. Sure, it wasn't exactly a subject he'd brought up with any of his friends before but Draco was different. He could talk to the blonde about anything. Even dicks, apparently. He nearly giggled.

Draco snorted and shook his head. "No, Harry; it's not what _blokes do_. They boast and brag, but there is no actual comparing." Well, not straight blokes, he nearly added. When Harry shifted, his hands reaching for his trouser fastenings, Draco threw a hand up, "No! Don't you dare!"

Harry pouted, honest to Merlin _pouted,_ and Draco nearly groaned. "Why not? You're my mate, surely it's alright?"

"No, it's not alright. I have no desire to see your bits," Draco lied through clenched teeth.

Harry's shoulders slumped and his face was a picture of misery, making Draco's chest clench again. "I see," he said and leaned back into his chair. "I'm sorry. I'm just," he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "I'm just so fucking confused," he ended angrily. He'd never really gotten an extensive education in sex. Between his fucked up childhood and otherwise occupied teenaged years, he never seemed to have gotten around to it. Ginny was really his only experience and he, apparently, was lousy at it. He covered his face again, this time in embarrassment as it sunk in he'd wanted to show Draco his—"Oh, fuck. I'm really sorry," he said looking at Draco, nearly dropping his eyes. It felt like his cheeks were on fire. He was even more embarrassed when he realized he was half hard at the idea.

"It's quite alright," Draco said quietly. Really, if Harry had insisted one more time he wasn't sure he would've had the will power to refuse again. "I'm sure the problem does not lie with you, Harry." He wondered if Harry would be upset to know that Ginny had gotten around quite a bit at school as well. A raging hippogriff couldn't pull the words out of him though. Harry didn't need to hear it now, if ever.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It takes two, Draco. I do have more than a few faults. _You_ know that better than anyone," he turned and gave Draco a bright smile. It was something Harry had always respected about Draco, even when they'd been at each other's throats in school; the blonde never treated him differently. He called him on his faults – real and imagined. Draco had always been objective; only saw him as just Harry and not the multitude of annoying nicknames and public imposed monikers. It'd only gotten to be more true as they got to know each other and became friends. When Draco turned away with a vaguely uncomfortable expression, Harry was out of his chair and kneeling in front of the blonde a moment later. "I'm sorry," he said and placed a hand on Draco's knee.

Draco jerked, startled by both Harry's hand on his knee and with Harry kneeling in front of him. He closed his eyes with a soft groan. "It's alright, it's—" he swallowed thickly, keeping his eyes closed to try to avoid the completely erotic image in front of him. All he had to do was shift his knees open and Harry would just fall forward... "It's not your fault." Harry's last words had given him a lump in his throat and he still was working through it. He did know Harry, very well. It pleased him immensely to know that Harry knew it as well and sounded pleased by it.

Harry shifted closer, scooting on his knees until his chest was pressed along one of Draco's shins. "Then what's wrong?" He saw Draco's breath hitch as he rubbed his hand in soothing circles. He really didn't want to upset Draco but he didn't know what the problem was. He'd never seen Draco this upset before and it was making his chest hurt.

"You need to back away, Harry," Draco said thickly, the husky tone back in his voice. "Now, please." He tried to ignore the nearly searing warmth on his thigh but it was quite useless.

Harry blinked and he twitched slightly, nearly obeying Draco's request without thought but he stayed put. "What? Why?" He took his hand off Draco's leg, figuring the blonde didn't want Harry touching him but he didn't back away yet. "If it's something I said, I'm so-"

"Merlin, you're so bloody thick sometimes, Harry!" Draco said and nearly whimpered when Harry's hand was on his knee again and squeezing. "Fuck," he hissed and clamped his hand over Harry's. "Listen and please don't misunderstand," he said finally opening his eyes, "I only have so much willpower and you are _testing_ it. I'm only human, Harry. You're driving me _crazy_ with all of this," his eyes darted down to their hands on his leg and Harry's body still resting against Draco's shin. "You are in no position for me to react like this, but I'm not sure how long I can remain rational. So please. Step back."

"I don't—"

"Harry! For fuck's sake!" Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, ignoring Harry's gasp of shock at his outburst. How could Harry be so bloody thick? Did he really not get it? One look at his open, earnest face confirmed that no, he really didn't. He let his eyes wander down to his own lap and made sure Harry's followed. When another gasp left Harry's mouth, Draco was sure he now got it. He expected Harry's hand to be jerked away and Harry to stand swiftly and return to his seat or to leave the room entirely when faced with Draco's obvious arousal. Instead he heard:

"Is that from me?"

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, trying his damnedest to ignore the breathy tone Harry used. "I certainly wasn't thinking about that ginger bint or Astoria."

Harry's cheeks warmed and he leaned into Draco further, obviously surprising the blonde as his grey eyes widened. He nearly asked why, but decided to handle this situation maturely. "You wanna see mine?" Alright; maybe not maturely, but definitely a direction he wanted when he saw the corner of Draco's lips twitch.

Draco gritted his teeth and breathed harshly through his nose. "Don't mess with me, Potter."

"I'm not. I'm just—" Harry ran his free hand through his hair. "I was trying to use humor," he ignored Draco's snort, "to make this less awkward." He leaned in and let his courage speak for him. "But, I have often wondered about it."

Draco's lips pursed slightly and a disbelieving look settled on his face. "Have you?" he asked quietly, not sounding in the least convinced but unwilling to remove the interest he felt. He leaned forward slightly, debating with himself to demand Harry specify what _it_ was.

"Mhm," Harry nodded and worked his hand out from under Draco's only to slide it higher up the blonde's leg, nearly on his thigh. He felt a thrill shoot through him as he felt the solidness under his fingers and palm. "Did you know, I haven't been near Ginny in over a year?" It was probably longer; he wasn't sure they'd been intimate since just after they'd found out she was pregnant with Lily. A cold, sick feeling twisted his stomach; were all of his children even his? Sammy was really the only one he could be rather sure of since he was practically a clone of himself. He shook the thought away, now was not the time to be thinking such things. They were all his children, regardless if he'd fathered them or not. When Draco's expression closed off, Harry realized Draco misread the look that was just on his face. "I was thinking of Ginny..." he informed him quietly.

"I see," Draco answered, wanting to slap himself for feeling relieved and slightly jealous. He was rather giddy that the revulsion on Harry's face had been for Ginny. "And no, I did not know that," he murmured. His mind whirled; why was Harry saying this? Was he that starved for affection he'd look to Draco? As much as he'd fantasized about Harry, he wouldn't be a stand-in for an absent, cheating spouse. He'd be hard pressed to even be used for Harry's experimentations, but he doubted he had _that_ much willpower. No matter how wrong it might be, he wanted Harry to want _him_ simply because he wanted him.

Harry nodded slowly, "Mhm," he repeated and let his fingers splay out on the smooth fabric of Draco's trousers. "She'd try but I just couldn't get myself worked up for it..." he said and looked up. "Last time, I had to imagine someone else." It was true; he'd never come so hard in his life when he imagined a hard, lithe body, pale skin and blonde hair. He'd felt incredibly guilty about it though and hadn't done it again, no matter how tempting it was. On the plus side, Harry was starting to figure out what was wrong with his dick.

"Who?" Draco breathed, unable to help himself.

Harry tutted playfully. "Guess," he said cheekily as his fingertips fluttered over the trouser seam on Draco's inner thigh.

"I refuse," Draco said, trying to sound firm but his voice was quiet. When did Harry's hand slide down to caress his inner thigh? He nearly jerked his legs closed, but rejected the idea as it would only trap Harry's hand and he really didn't know what the bold Gryffindor would do then.

Harry tsked. "I'll give you a hint." He leaned forward and his voice dropped down an octave or two in a husky whisper. "Blonde," he said, his eyes locked with wide silvery grey ones.

Draco's eyes slid closed and he breathed heavily through his nose. He should stop this. He _needed_ to stop this. Harry had just walked away from a marriage! What kind of deviant was he to let Harry touch him like this? It felt a bit wrong to allow it, like he was taking advantage. "No," he whispered but didn't move any part of him away from Harry's questing hands and fingers.

"I assure you, they're blonde."

Draco laughed and it sounded rather delirious even to him. "No, I meant 'no' we shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?"

Draco narrowed his eyes even as they lowered to glare at Harry's hand, now dangerously close to brushing the still present bulge. "_That_."

"Why not?"

"Honestly, Harry. You've just left your wife. Your children are asleep not too far away. I think those are enough reasons not to." He wanted to add 'right now' but didn't have the nerve to assume they'd be doing this again, rather convinced this was some insane reaction Harry was having that wouldn't occur again once the man thought with a clear head. He nearly moaned in frustration; why was he pushing Harry away? When did he get a bloody conscious?

Harry worried his bottom lip and nodded reluctantly. "Good points." He didn't move though and certainly didn't miss the disappointment that flashed through Draco's eyes. "However, I think the fact that I've fantasized about you more times than I can count is a better reason _to_ do this."

"Since when?" Draco asked, disbelief clear in his tone. He stared with rapt attention as Harry's cheeks pinked adorably. Merlin, how is a grown man blushing a turn on? Since it was Harry bloody Potter, apparently. He unconsciously wet his lips, his tongue sliding along his lips and getting Harry's attention briefly. He watched as cheeks pinked darker, the flush blooming down to his neck as well, and Harry's green eyes widened before he looked away.

Harry's eyes slid away from Draco's, his fingers fidgeting a bit. "Uhm, not long after we bumped into each other at that horrible Ministry Yule Ball."

"You—" Draco's eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise. "Harry," he breathed in disbelief, "that was 3 and a half years ago." Even with that confession, Draco would never admit he'd had a crush on Potter since 5th year that steadily evolved into infatuation. It only got worse when he got to know Harry as a person –instead of some cultural icon—and a friend. He'd nearly cursed the ex-Gryffindor when he couldn't find a deal-breaking fault; he'd even hoped Harry was embarrassingly 'short changed' but one chanced glance at the man's crotch brought that hope crashing down. He was absolutely perfect as far as Draco was concerned. He nearly groaned with combined disappointment and utter contentment.

Harry nodded, biting his bottom lip again. "I'm aware of that," he said quietly. "Obviously, I wasn't going to _do_ anything about it, but it was there and I couldn't deny it."

Draco leaned forward in his chair and gently cupped Harry's chin, a thrill of excitement zinging through him when Harry looked up and licked his lips, even if it was unconscious gesture. His eyes fluttered closed when Draco closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Harry's. The kiss was soft and rather chaste but it still sent heat blazing through him and left his lips tingling when he pulled away slowly. He wondered briefly when he'd last felt his magic sing with someone's touch and came up blank. "I need to ask a very personal question."

Harry nodded, having a good idea what Draco was going to ask and feeling his cheeks get hot. Again. He hadn't blushed so much since his honeymoon. "Alright." His mind was still pleasantly fuzzy and reeling from the kiss. It was an innocent peck really, but it sent pleasure tingling through his body nonetheless. He never would have thought Draco's lips would be so soft or shaped to fit his so well. He never had that kind of a reaction with Ginny. He idly wondered if his magic just liked Draco more; it certainly explained the still present pleasant tingling.

"If you're sure?" Draco asked and then cleared his throat when Harry nodded once. "Have you ever wanked thinking about me?" he asked in a rush, needing to know but nearly losing his nerve. He'd wanked himself nearly raw more than few times thinking about Harry and thought it only fair if the reverse were true. He'd nearly hurt himself the week after they'd taken the children to the beach. He'd at once congratulated and damned himself for the opportunity to see Harry in a Muggle bathing suit. It wasn't particularly obscene but the modest shorts weren't the long style other men were wearing, ending somewhere near Harry's mid-thigh. And when they'd gotten wet... _then_ they were practically obscene, but mostly only to Draco's appreciative glances. The dark, wet material had clung lovingly to Harry's thighs, bits and delicious arse. Again Draco found himself wondering just what the fuck was wrong with Ginny to not find Harry appealing enough to stay faithful. He couldn't imagine how the sight of Harry in anything –or nothing— failed to dampen her panties, or whatever vulgar things women did when aroused. Draco hadn't had the good fortune to finding someone even _half_ as good as Harry.

Harry worried his bottom lip again and nodded, once, slowly. Oh, he has. Often. Usually, to his surprise, of Draco slowly fucking him or giving him incredible blow jobs. He hoped to Merlin Draco didn't ask for details, he wouldn't be able to stumble through a confession _or_ a lie.

"I see," Draco murmured and his eyes flashed with heat at the confession, even if it wasn't verbal. Everything about Harry's body language screamed truth. He had to press his palm against the growing bulge in his trousers, no longer caring if Harry saw it and knew what he was doing. He was verging on painfully aroused now. He swallowed and forced himself to ask, "Care to share?"

Harry shook his head, his cheeks getting impossibly warmer. "Uhm. Maybe, but not right now."

"Alright," Draco said quietly and inclined his head, disappointed but understanding. Honestly, he hadn't expected Harry to answer. He had allowed himself only a very slim hope Harry would reveal a deep dark hidden desire to have Draco pound him into a mattress. And maybe vice versa, he wasn't exactly picky or consistent. "Harry..." he paused, waiting for Harry to look at him again. His cheeks were still pink but Harry met his eyes with a small, slightly crooked smile. Draco leaned forward and grabbed Harry by the back of his neck and pressed their lips together again. He shifted Harry closer, opening his knees so Harry could fit snugly against his body. Harry moaned into his mouth and Draco stole the chance to slip his tongue into Harry's willing mouth.

Harry whimpered, he couldn't help it! Draco's hands were buried in his hair and his mouth was doing amazing things to his own. His hands roamed Draco's sides and back and he groaned with the need to feel skin. He blindly felt along for the waistband and with a triumphant noise pulled the shirt out and immediately plunged his hands under the soft fabric and met blissfully warm, soft skin. He smiled when Draco moaned and arched into him. He wanted to pout when he felt Draco pull away, but his lips were nibbled and pecked as the blonde drew away and he grinned up at Draco. "I'm still not telling you," he said cheekily.

Draco stared at Harry for a moment before laughing. "Oh, that wasn't to get you to tell me. I just wanted to kiss you."

Harry's eyes widened slightly and he shuffled closer, leaning his head back to look up at Draco. "What would you do to get me to tell you?" he asked, completely serious.

"No," Draco groaned softly. "Don't tease me, Harry," he pleaded quietly.

"I'm not!" Harry huffed. He crossed his arms and glared up at the blonde. "I was only asking." He hid a smirk when he finally realized his question could very well have been taken suggestively. An effective one if Draco's reaction was anything to go by.

Draco looked at Harry carefully before smirking devilishly. Before Harry could ask, he shoved him on the shoulder, chuckling when Harry fell to the plush carpet with a surprised squeak. His arms uncrossed and flailed ineffectually and he landed on his back with a breathless _oomph_. Before he could so much as blink, Draco was out of his chair and straddling his prone body, his knees pressed along Harry's sides. He smirked when Harry's breathing quickened and his eyes dilated. "Fine, Harry. I'll show you," he purred and dipped his head to capture Harry's lips in a heated kiss. Harry's response was immediate and thrilling; he relaxed, wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and back and arched slightly to press against him. Draco waited until he needed air before pulling away from Harry's lips and kissed along the stubbled jaw and under his chin. He smiled, his teeth gently nipping a sensitive spot along a jumping pulse point, when he felt Harry's breath hitch and a soft moan come from the man's mouth. Harry's head flopped to one side, granting Draco more access and a silent bid to continue kissing down his neck.

Harry's eyes fluttered closed when Draco's lips and teeth lightly latched onto his earlobe before sliding down and sucking lightly just under his ear. Merlin, he'd never been kissed there before and it was amazingly sensitive. He moaned again and tightened the grip he had on Draco in an effort to ground himself as the blonde worked down his neck, nibbling and kissing his collarbone after pulling his shirt aside. "Fuck," he groaned when Draco's hands brushed along his sides. He blushed at his vulgar words, rarely did he speak in such a way but lust was clouding everything that usually had him censoring himself.

"Tell me," Draco breathed.

Harry weakly wobbled his head from side to side. "No," he said stubbornly. Honestly, he was so close to just babbling everything, whatever the blonde devil wanted, but he really wanted to know what else Draco would do. It felt so fucking good, he was already hard faster than even in third year when a stiff wind could give him a sudden, embarrassing hard-on.

Draco hummed, immensely thrilled Harry was stubborn and not willing to talk. He leaned up on his elbow and worked Harry's buttons open with dexterous fingers. He nearly shouted with triumph when the robes and shirt both fell open, revealing Harry's well-toned chest to his eyes and fingers. He'd seen Harry without a shirt on many occasions –and it was always rather torturous not to be able to stare—but never had he felt able to _look_ and _touch_. He slid his hands up from his waist, his palms smoothing a warm path up his stomach and brushed his fingertips over one of the already hardened nubs of Harry's nipples. He grinned when Harry arched into him with a hissed breath. "Like that?" he asked softly, smirking when Harry nodded enthusiastically. He hummed again and dipped his head, slowly tracing around one dusky nipple with the point of his tongue. He held down Harry's shoulders with one hand when Harry bucked and writhed unashamedly. "Tell me now?" he whispered, his lips brushing the other pert nipple.

Harry shuddered and shook his head vehemently. "No," he mumbled, hoping Draco heard him. He couldn't really get his voice to work, his body twitching with pleasure as Draco's mouth clamped around one nipple while his thumb flicked and circled the other. It felt amazing and he briefly felt pissed Ginny had never bothered to pay attention to his nipples before, the shock of the pleasurable feelings making him cry out softly. "Oh," he sighed as his legs fell open. He hissed in a sharp breath again when Draco's body shifted and fell between his thighs, this hips lining up perfectly, and pressed against him fully. "Fuck," he murmured, rolling his hips unconsciously into the answering hardness right above his. His eyes rolled back into his head when Draco shifted and pressed, repeatedly, with purpose. He lifted his legs, sliding them up Draco until his inner thighs were level with the blonde's hips.

"Tell me," Draco demanded again, his voice hoarse and insistent. He didn't know how long he could simply tease the other man. His hand was twitching with the urge to just shove down Harry's pants. He didn't think the dark haired man would mind, but he knew it wouldn't last much longer after that.

"Oh fuck," Harry moaned when Draco's mouth left a lazy trail of kisses down his chest and stomach, his slick tongue circling his navel. He gave in. "I imagine you sucking me," he panted and moaned when Draco's hand pressed against him, his hand firmly cupping and pressing his painfully hard cock. "Oh gods, you fuck me, too."

Draco's mind nearly blanked at Harry's words. He slowly crawled up Harry's body and stared at his face. "Really?" he tried to sound interested and not completely gobsmacked. Harry nodded, his dark hair tickling his forehead and he rested his forehead against Harry's with a soft groan. He reluctantly pulled away to look at Harry, his body tightening with desire at the expression on the other man's face. His beautiful eyes were dark, his face flushed with both desire and embarrassment. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to ground himself in reality. Surely, this wasn't real... his hand wandered back down to cup the impressive arousal bulging Harry's pants. It was hard to deny the _realness_ of the hard warmth in his palm.

"Yes," Harry breathed, feeling his cheeks heat with the confession and pleasurable pressure on his crotch. He had a good idea that Draco wouldn't just jump up and leave but he was still unsure just how attractive Draco found him. He felt the obvious arousal but he didn't know how much was for him specifically or just that Draco was pressed against a willing, warm body. He found himself not caring at this particular moment though as he felt a familiar heat and tightening in his belly.

"Oh Merlin," Draco muttered and let his head flop down to rest on Harry's chest, his movements stilling. Did he offer and risk Harry squirming away? Did he chuckle about it and lean back now that he'd gotten his information. He felt Harry stiffen under him and looked up, confused at the closed off look on Harry's face. "What's wrong?"

"Does that bother you?" Harry asked quietly. He'd noticed Draco's groan and the way he'd completely stilled at his confession. He wanted to slap himself for ruining the moment and possibly a friendship.

"Fuck," Draco said, his eyes widening. "No," he assured, his hand sliding along Harry's arm to grab the other man's hand. He slid their links hands between their bodies so Harry's was resting on his now painfully hard cock. "Not at all. You've nearly made me come in my pants, Harry," he admitted. He smirked when Harry's eyes widened and his cheeks pinked again. "Not bothered, you git," he said with an eye-roll. "Shall I show you?"

Harry nodded, his throat unable to work at the moment. Relief and lust were flashing through him in powerful waves. His eyes watched eagerly as Draco nodded back and wiggled down his body. He stopped when his face was level with Harry's navel and he groaned with realization. Oh gods, Draco was going to... Thought stopped when pale fingers deftly opened his pants, pushing them down and quickly lowering the front of his underwear and grey eyes watched with hungry fascination as Harry's cock popped out like it was on a spring. He would probably be embarrassed that his erection nearly smacked Draco in the face but the blonde looked thrilled about it. He held his breath as Draco wiggled closer, his hands sliding up Harry's thighs. Draco's eyes hadn't left his erection and he nearly squirmed with discomfort. He'd never been ogled like this before and it was equally arousing and disconcerting.

"Merlin, you're a bastard," Draco breathed, chastising Harry for having such a lovely cock, staring at the flushed, leaking appendage in front of him. He slowly wrapped a hand around the base and nuzzled the soft dark hair. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the musky scent of Harry. "So sexy," he murmured. The man wasn't overly huge but there was nothing inadequate about Harry Potter's cock. He slowly bent down and drew his tongue slowly across the slick head, watching Harry as he did so. He wasn't prepared for the stunned shock that flickered across Harry's face. He nearly asked if he's ever had a blow job but mentally shrugged it off. Who cares if he hasn't? He was now and he'd probably remember for the rest of his life. Draco smirked and slowly drew the hot length into his mouth, closing his eyes and humming with bliss when Harry twitched violently and groaned loudly.

Harry watched with rapt fascination as his cock slowly disappeared into Draco's hot, wet, willing, wonderful mouth. He'd never gotten Ginny to go down on him and he was nearly mindless with the erotically stunning visual of Draco licking, sucking and generally just thoroughly enjoying his cock. "Oh fuck, Draco," he moaned when the blonde's nose brushed along the dark hairs at the base and _swallowed_. His eyes rolled back and he went limp at the sensory overload, his thighs twitching with pleasure as Draco continued his almost tortuous ministrations. He didn't even bother trying to stifle to low moans and other embarrassing sounds of enjoyment. The heat and tightening in his lower stomach nearly shocked him, the intensity of his orgasm had him coming silently, his mouth open but no sound coming out.

Draco glanced up and watched as Harry's back arched off the floor, his mouth open in a silent scream and he nearly choked on the sudden mouthful of come. He'd barely had time to notice the signs but he would have eagerly swallowed anyway. He gently licked the softening cock once more before crawling up Harry's limp body. "You alright there?" he asked, trying to keep both amusement and worry out of his voice. He expected to see regret fill those green eyes when the haze of lust left but he didn't. He only saw affection and wonder.

"Yeah," Harry finally whispered. His arms felt like noodles but he finally got them to move and wrapped them loosely around Draco, pulling the blonde to him as tightly as he could. He didn't know what to say. Surely it was uncouth to say 'thanks' but he wanted to nonetheless. He hadn't ever felt so desired or wanted in... well, ever probably. He settled for pulling Draco into a deep kiss, completely uncaring that Draco just had his mouth on his dick. It was actually rather erotic and he felt a bit like a pervert. In a good way. He clumsily reached down and palmed the bulge still trapped in Draco's pants, his brows creasing in confusion when Draco pulled his hand away. "What?" he asked, trying not to over-think Draco's reaction. It was only proper to reciprocate, right?

Draco slowly shook his head and kissed Harry softly. "You don't have to," he said quietly. He felt ready to explode but he wouldn't push the issue and freak Harry out.

"I want to," Harry insisted, his hand sliding back down Draco's body and returning to the warm bulge again. He felt a fluttering of nerves but also a nearly overwhelming desire to touch and feel. He probably wouldn't do anything like the blonde did but he wanted to do _something_. "Really," he said, trying to work the zipper down. He huffed with frustration when it wouldn't cooperate and just muttered a wandless charm, grinning triumphantly when the pants split open. He stared at the tight, grey boxer-briefs, the outline of Draco's cock clear and erotic. He licked his lips – mostly with nerves—as he stared at the growing wet spot of pre-come. He ignored Draco's grunt –unsure if it was of indignation, annoyance or surprise—and wormed his hand in the gap of his boxer-briefs, tentatively feeling around. He gasped softly at the inviting feeling of warm, firm flesh. It felt oddly different from his own dick but still quite thrilling and enjoyable. He moaned softly as the warm weight filled his hand, his fingers moving a bit to take in the velvety hardness. He quickly pulled his hand out and hurriedly shifted the underwear down the blonde's pale thighs, his fingers fluttering through the pale, nearly golden, patch of pubic hair, oddly entranced at the silkiness and just the strangeness of feeling another man's bits.

Draco groaned softly. He'd nearly come in his pants when he felt Harry's magic split his pants. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth tightly, overwhelmed by the tentative touches to his throbbing erection. He felt ready to explode but he really didn't want Harry to think he usually came so quickly or so easily. How could he not get worked up while sucking Harry off? He enjoyed it probably a bit too much. He bit his lip as Harry's hand moved up and down his length with curious strokes, his grip a bit loose and unsure. It didn't take long for the grip to tighten with exquisite pressure and the strokes to become more sure and pleasurable. He knew Harry well enough not to be surprised at how quickly he learned or how easily he adapted to any new situation. He nearly smirked; apparently that also applied to sex. Any further attempts to keep his orgasm at bay failed when Harry's mouth latched on to his nipple, the peaked flesh rubbing against the material of his shirt. The added friction and stimulation had him choking out a warning to Harry seconds before he spilled in his hand. "Merlin," he breathed.

"Yeah," Harry murmured in agreement, his eyes flicking between Draco's still beautifully flushed face and the warm wetness on his hand. He eyed Draco and shrugged mentally as he brought his fingers up to his mouth, poking his tongue out tentatively to taste the slick mess. He rolled his tongue around in his mouth. It didn't taste great, but not bad either; he could easily see himself getting used to it and nearly craving such a flavor. He paused and raised both eyebrows at the blonde's gobsmacked expression. "What?"

Draco silently shook his head, and tried to completely erase the accidentally erotic image of Harry tasting his come from his sticky fingers. He groaned softly, closing his eyes and sitting up. "You're going to drive me completely insane..." he muttered and rested his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, misreading Draco's words. He hadn't meant to push the blonde so far. He knew it was probably a bad idea but it just had been nearly impossible to stop and it felt so fucking good. He didn't regret it at all but he didn't like the way the blonde's shoulders slumped either. Maybe Draco was completely grossed out he'd licked his fingers. He'd been curious and he didn't think Draco could really say much about it anyway; he'd _swallowed_ Harry's come, after all. He quietly vanished the mess and wrung his hands together.

Draco looked up and silently cursed at the look on Harry's face. "No," he said quietly and cupped his cheek gently. "I'm not sorry at all. I meant that in a good way, if you can believe it. Look, this wasn't the best idea, but I'm weak... enough of a man to admit I don't regret it or wish it didn't happen."

"Good, I'm with you. So, we're both weak."

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, placing a soft kiss on Harry's lips. "Again, not what I meant." He sighed and dropped his hand from Harry's stubbled jaw, missing the contact already. "I feel like I took advantage," he quietly admitted.

"Hardly," Harry snorted and crawled closer to Draco to climb into the blonde's lap. "I was thinking the same thing, really."

Draco tried to glare at the other man but couldn't manage it, not with the warmth and pleasant weight in his lap. "How do you figure that?" he asked with a small scowl. "I let my feelings for you override any sense of good judgment and took advantage of an emotionally wrecked man."

"I wasn't emotionally wrecked!" Harry cried indignantly.

"You were crying," Draco pointed out, ever the unhelpful bastard.

Harry sucked his teeth and crossed his arms, a light blush staining his cheeks. "Well, alright but that was from shock and a bit of anger... I wasn't _emotionally wrecked_, though. And wait... what? Feelings?" he asked, looking at Draco intently.

"Uhm," Draco hummed and looked away, cursing his stupid mouth. "We're friends... I shouldn't take advantage," he tried. He winced a bit when he saw narrowed green eyes. He cursed, hating the day Harry learned to read him so well and could always peg him for evading. "Look, it's not something I want to discuss now."

"When then? I don't want you to get all awkward and weird," Harry said quietly. "If it makes you feel any better, I've had more-than-friendly feelings for you... probably a bit longer than is considered decent in polite society."

Draco's eyes widened a bit and he stared. "How long?" he breathed.

"Er... remember the time we all went to the beach?" Draco nodded. "Well, when you helped Sammy and Scorp with their sandcastle? I sortafellinlovewithyoualittlebit," he said in a breathed rush, his cheeks pink again but he didn't look away. "Kinda went from there..." he'd always felt a bit bad about it, being already married, but unable to change his feelings. He tried to keep his feelings to himself, never wanting to make Draco feel awkward or uncomfortable around him with a blurted, unwanted declaration. At the time, he was happy with friendship.

Draco paused long enough to replay the rushed words and he sighed, mostly with relief. "I see."

"That's all you're going to say?" Harry squeaked.

"Well, fuck," Draco muttered. "Alright, now listen to me carefully. Are you?" Harry nodded slowly. "I've always had... something in my heart for you, probably since fifth year or so," he held up a finger when Harry's mouth opened and flicked his nose to keep him quiet. "Now, since we've been friends that's only grown. I don't doubt that it's genuine but I never, for one moment, ever expected it to be returned. I'm... I need a bit to come to terms, as it were. For all I know I'm dreaming and writhing around in sticky sheets. I still feel like I've taken advantage of you," he ended softly. "You can say you liked it or wanted it, but I shouldn't have let you cloud my senses and let it go as far as it did. At least, not tonight."

Harry sat quietly, trying to absorb all of the input. A slow grin crawled onto his face and he leaned into Draco, his hands wrapping around his waist tightly. "Alright. Well, I don't _feel_ taken advantage of. I feel much better actually."

"Better?" Draco asked dryly. "Who doesn't feel better after an orgasm...?"

Harry snorted a laugh and pinched Draco's bum lightly. "No, well... yeah, but I meant I thought I was... well, broken. I didn't think anyone else would want me if Ginny didn't."

"Idiot," Draco muttered with fondness. He didn't think Harry was lying but he couldn't really understand why he'd think such things. If he hadn't known more about his past, he probably would think the man was playing some sort of sympathy ploy. How could he not see how desirable he was? He was the perfect package all tied up with a gorgeous bow. "She's a stupid cow, the fault is hers, not yours. Your only real problem was marrying the bint in the first place."

Harry just hummed quietly in slight agreement. He didn't completely agree; without his marriage, he wouldn't have his children and he couldn't regret them or wish them away. He shifted, snuggling into the blonde and feeling a bit of surprised Draco allowed him to cuddle. He rested his cheek against a firm chest. "So, you won't look at me later and think 'what the fuck was I thinking?' I wasn't just... an orgasm..."

"No," Draco said simply. He could feel Harry's cheek heat against his chest and chuckled, thoroughly smitten with the knowledge that Harry was blushing. "Though I would like to do that again –and much, much more—I don't regret it nor was I just using you to get off. I don't know about you, but I can't be bothered if I'm not attracted to a person." He won't admit to having nearly only one lover since becoming friends with Harry; unable to work up enthusiasm for anyone that wasn't the dark haired wizard enough to even get to a hand-job. It was a bit embarrassing to be cock blocked by a married bloke, especially when he didn't even know it. Those three little words danced on the tip of his tongue but he refused to say them, biting his tongue sharply to stop himself. It was definitely too soon for _that_. "And because I know you need it spelled out for you, you aren't going anywhere. You and the children are staying here."

Harry hummed and leaned into the blonde again. "Alright," he said. "I'm in no rush to find another place."

Draco rolled his eyes, unsure if Harry was that dense or simply fucking with him. "No, I meant... at all. You're here and you're staying."

"Oh." Harry grinned, unable to help it. "Fine."

Draco nodded once. Damn right, 'fine'. He gently pushed Harry back until the other man slowly got off his lap and he stood, offering Harry a hand. Once they were both standing, he tried to hide his surprise when Harry wrapped around him again, his face resting warmly against his neck. "Bed."

"Alright," Harry said again, looking up at Draco through his lashes.

Draco groaned, frustrated and a little annoyed when he felt himself twitch with interest. "No; you in your bed. Me in mine," he clarified. "The children will wake up confused and grumpy if you aren't there," he reasoned. He nearly smacked himself for talking Harry out of his bed, but it was a valid point after all. He nearly pouted when Harry leaned back and nodded.

"Right, good point."

"I know," Draco smirked. He cupped Harry's cheek again and kissed him softly, keeping it gentle and affectionate. "Good night, Harry."

Harry hummed and rolled his lips, enjoying the way they tingled and tasted of the blonde. "'Night," he murmured and reluctantly made his way to the room he was sharing with his children. He changed into pajama bottoms and crawled in to bed, his mind a bit stuffed with all that happened tonight. He should probably feel like a bit of a bastard for letting Draco touch him so intimately when the ink on his divorce papers was barely even dry. He didn't feel at all bad about it though, no matter how much he thought he should. He hadn't done anything inappropriate when he was still married and it wasn't just a moment of mindless lust. He cared about Draco, loved him actually if he were being completely honest with himself. And he now knew the blonde felt the same way. A grin split his face, almost painfully, in the dark and he rolled onto his side, his eye catching sight of the twins snuggled together on the bottom bunk. As much as he longed to spend the night wrapped up with Draco, he had to be here for his kids. At least this first night. They'd all been happily sleeping in their own beds at home so it might be a bit disorienting when they wake up at the Manor instead.

He sighed softly and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come soon. The kids always woke early at the manor and he knew tomorrow would be no exception, especially with Scorpius and Cassi right across the hall. He didn't mind letting the house elves keep an eye on the kids but he hated doing it for too long. Out of habit he rearranged his blankets when a small body crawled into his bed, Sammy snuggling up against his chest, his dark hair tickling his chin as his toes dug in between his thighs. He rubbed the boy's back and sighed softly again when Sammy's breathing evened back out quickly. With a sleepy smile, he hoped Draco never got as pissed as Ginny did when the kids crawled into bed with them. (She hated being crowded and getting someone else's bodily fluids on her once soured her on the chance to snuggle sleepy kids.) Sammy was really the only one that did anymore, when he had bad dreams. He couldn't begrudge his son the comfort, especially since he'd grow out of it and he'd be stuck in a bed alone. It would just be one more thing to show how much better for him the blonde was if he didn't mind. He drifted off with Sammy's soft snores in his ear.

.:.

Draco laid awake in bed for awhile, his mind whirling with too many thoughts.

He almost couldn't believe it and pinched himself again, for the countless time, to make sure he hadn't been dreaming the whole thing. Harry had indeed left his wife. Harry had brought his children here, immediately coming to him for comfort. Harry had talked about his bad sex life and terrible marriage. Harry had come on to him in his awkward, adorably endearing way. Harry had allowed him to suck him off and then gave him a hand-job. Harry had lastly, and probably most importantly, professed feelings for him and tried to crawl into his bed.

He shook his head against his pillow, mussing his hair but not caring. He'd also basically admitted to loving Harry and not having it thrown back in his face. Harry didn't even look all that surprised, just relieved bordering on smug happiness. He didn't really know what would happen in the morning, silently hoping it _wouldn't_ be weird or awkward. He also silently hoped Harry would stay. He knew he could stand to be around the bloke for longer than a week, having had the Potters' stay with him before. Harry was surprisingly easy to live with. He wasn't overly messy, a great cook and completely adored his children. He grinned dopily in the dark, letting himself dream of a life with Harry. The dopey grin didn't leave his face even as he fell asleep.

.:.

Draco shuffled into the kitchen, the smell of coffee drawing him into the room like a finger hooked into his nose. He paused as he caught sight of Harry at the stove, his thin t-shirt shifting and moving as he flipped pancakes with quick efficiency. He nearly drooled and rushed over to plaster himself along his back until he saw the table was full of children. Five little heads swiveled to look at him and numerous cries of "Good morning!" nearly had him staggering and covering his ears at the noise.

"Morning," he muttered, smiling a bit despite himself. He hated mornings but it was hard to stay cranky when faced with such enthusiasm. He pressed quick kisses to five little heads and slumped into a chair. He tried not to jump when Harry pressed along his side and placed a steaming mug in front of him. He moaned softly as the aromatic steam wafted into his face and he very nearly grabbed Harry and kissed him with gratitude and not a little bit of love with a pinch of desire.

"Morning," Harry chirped and ran a hand down Draco's arm, sending the blonde a quick smile. He went back to the pancakes, stacking the finished ones before pouring more batter onto the pan. He tried to ignore the gaze he felt on his back but it wasn't easy. He focused on finishing the pancakes, well aware of the increasing volume at the table meant the kids were getting restless and hungrier. He divided the pancakes onto five plates and floated them over, grinning when happy whoops greeted the syrupy mess. He settled himself next to Draco, sipping his own coffee and watching the kids eat. He suppressed a laugh when Scorpius smeared syrup all over Sammy's face in an effort to share his pancakes.

Draco grimaced. "Scorpius! Samuel has his own pancakes to eat!" he chided, a grin threatening to break out on his face when a soggy bit of pancake fell off Sammy's face, with a soft splat, and into his lap. He rolled his eyes, not even bothering to clean up the little hellions until they finished. "How are you?" he murmured, looking at Harry carefully over the rim of his coffee mug. The other man looked rather chipper this morning. It annoyed him to see happy, chipper people in the morning and he tried to make Harry an exception, mostly because he knew the man was rarely this animated in the morning. If possible, Harry tended to be grumpier than he was until he'd had at least two cups of strong coffee and a ridiculous amount of sugar.

"Great," Harry said quietly. He snickered when Sammy smashed a handful of syrupy pancakes into Cassi's hair. "Mouth, Sammy! Not hair!" he said, moving his sticky hand away from Cassi and spelled the mess from her pale locks, smiling when he was quietly thanked. "The kids didn't even blink twice to wake up here," he said, sounding a bit sad for a moment. It was a little depressing to realize his children were that used to staying over at the Manor, but he was a bit thrilled for it too. It would make any transition, hopefully, that much smoother. "As soon as Scorp and Cassi joined our little puppy pile, they didn't even ask about their mum," he said with a slight frown, "Only asked about pancakes."

Draco looked at the children and then back at Harry. "Do they not know?" he asked. He didn't know how to feel about that revelation. He knew Ginny hadn't spent a lot of time with her children –she'd been to the Manor only once and rarely joined them when they took the children on outings—but he didn't think she'd been _that_ absent.

"James and Bobby do... Sammy didn't really understand," Harry said quietly, watching James quietly eat his pancakes. He wasn't normally so subdued and he found himself worrying a bit about his eldest. "He didn't really mind not seeing his mummy anymore but he said he'd miss Gramma." He'd made it clear they wouldn't be seeing the Weasleys for awhile, if ever again. James had cried for a moment, but the others had all shrugged before tackling each other and jumping around the bed with Scorp and Cassi. They'd miss their gramma and pop-pop, but they were just as fond of Narcissa and easily took to her almost as another grandmother. It hadn't dawned on him until then just how much time he spent with Draco and his two kids. "How're you?" he asked shyly. He gently scooped a fussing Lily from the bassinet by his chair and patted her bum, murmuring softly to her as he got her back to sleep.

Draco drained the rest of his coffee and smiled. He watched Harry re-settle a sleeping Lily before answering. "Good. No lingering doubts or feelings or remorse?" he asked, smirking but being completely serious.

"No," Harry said firmly. "Well... I do regret not doing it sooner." And being more forceful about joining Draco in his bed, but he didn't add that part. He probably wouldn't have gone any further than just sleeping with the blonde wrapped around him but he still wished he'd done it. As it was, he still woke up happily under a pile of kids, five little bodies squishing him and poking him in all sorts of uncomfortable places. It was nearly as good as waking up with larger, stronger arms around him.

Draco stared for a long moment, blinking and turning his head quickly when a soggy piece of pancake landed on his cheek. He caught the way Scorpius' hand ducked into his lap and gaped stupidly. "Scorpius!" he chided, a bit shocked his son had thrown food. "Shut up, Harry!" he said through his teeth when the git started laughing. "It's not amusing," he hissed, wiping his face.

"Yeah, it is!" Harry said through his laughter. "Don't throw food, Scorp," he added, nearly as an afterthought. He tried not to grin at the little blonde boy, who looked back with wide blue-grey eyes trying his best to look falsely apologetic. He leaned over, swiping his thumb over the stickiness on Draco's cheek. "Sorry," he murmured, resisting the urge to lick his thumb. Or the blonde's sticky-sweet cheek.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing he'd be laughing if the roles were reversed and focused on cleaning his cheek instead of the sudden darkening of Harry's eyes. He recognized that look but refused to acknowledge it in front of the five little pairs of eyes watching them intently now. "Fine. Are you children done?" He got five nods. He and Harry took out their wands and spelled them clean. "Off with you then, go watch telly or something," he said, waving his hands at them. He watched them all hurry from the table, rushing from the room in a little cluster. As soon as he heard the soft sound of cartoons he turned back to Harry. "I hated that damn thing at first but I do appreciate its usefulness."

"The telly?" Harry asked, grinning. He still liked teasing the blonde about embracing the muggle device, even after he helped him get the 'damn thing' to work on magic instead of electricity. "It's wonderful to keep them occupied for a bit," he agreed.

Draco nodded and scooted his chair closer, pulling Harry into his lap with a sharp tug. "Yes," he said quietly, his attention now on Harry's lips. "Are you really alright?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, his chest feeling a bit tight with anticipation and not-so-sudden emotion. He shifted until he was straddling the blonde, feeling a bit more secure and less like he'd fall off the slightly bony lap. He leaned down a little and kissed Draco, sighing into his mouth when he felt arms wrap tightly around him. "I do feel a bit like a tart, though," he admitted when he pulled back.

Draco's brows met. "What? Why?" He didn't know if that counted as remorse or not... His hands unconsciously slid down Harry's back to land on his arse, his hands flexing gently around the firmness. He bit back a groan of appreciation.

"Well, I've only just left my cheating wife, haven't I?" Harry asked, trying to ignore the warm hands feeling up his arse. It felt amazing. He resisted the urge to lean into the touch or press forward, but only just. "Seems a bit... tartish to almost immediately fall into another man's arms. No?"

"No," Draco said firmly.

"No?" Harry asked, grinning. "What is it then?"

"Perfect?" Draco asked, smiling softly. "Better? Wise?"

Harry laughed softly, delighted and feeling a bit fuzzy with the warmth uncurling in his belly. "Alright, I can admit when I'm wrong."

"About time," Draco muttered with a smirk, pulling Harry down for a kiss with a hand behind his head. He threaded his fingers in the soft black hair and hummed. "I would rather we go a bit slower," he finally said when he broke the kiss. "I don't want you to regret this or feel like I'm rushing you. And before a stupid thought enters your head, I'm having a very hard time saying this. I want nothing more than to keep right where you are, or even better spread out on my bed, but I don't want to fuck this up."

Harry nodded slowly, seeing both the wisdom and honesty in Draco's expressive grey eyes. "Alright," he agreed softly. He didn't move from Draco's lap but he did lean back. "So we, what, date?" he asked, the corner of his lips quirked up in a smile/smirk.

"Yes," Draco nodded seriously. "You finalize your divorce. We tell the children. Go slow. Ease into it."

Harry huffed. "Fine."

He took Draco's words literally and got busy. The divorce was finalized less than a week later. They'd already signed the papers and thankfully Ginny hadn't asked for anything from him. He didn't want a long, drawn out fight and he felt a bit smug that Ginny knew him enough to know he'd fight her –and win. He sold their properties and let Ginny have half of the profits from the two they bought while married. He didn't need the money and felt relieved and a bit freer not to have a single reason to ever hear from her again. He doubted she'd check up on the children; he had full custody and she never bothered when they were together but he wouldn't stop her from doing so. It hurt something deep in his chest but he ignored it, the feeling disappearing after he saw how wonderful Draco was with the kids. He'd always been rather sweet to them but now he seemed more available and willing to treat them like his own. It usually left him feeling a bit choked up, his chest a bit tight with love and admittedly a little turned on.

They left the children with Narcissa and had their first official date. The evening was... perfect and ended in a rather vigorous grope/make out session against the front door. Harry already knew things could work out but a successful date seemed to really set everything for him; they could easily extend their relationship past friendship. As soon as they got in, they announced the news. He worried briefly that the kids would find the situation odd but those fears were quickly dashed when they were surrounded by five happily squealing children –well, six, counting Lily happily squealing along with the group while perched in Narcissa's lap. Even Scorpius shouted with excitement at the idea of Harry and his children staying. Harry nearly wept when the little blonde boy crawled into his lap and gave him a hug, quietly thanking him for making him and his dad happy. Harry had squeezed the almost-five-year-old as tightly as he dared, quickly opening his arms for Sammy –who rarely strayed from Scorp's side—and Cassi. He looked up and rolled his eyes at Draco's smug expression, his twins nearly suffocating the blonde but not at all affecting his smug little smirk.

**.:.**

"I think I've been patient," Harry declared one night, shuffling closer to Draco on the couch. The kids had all been put to bed an hour ago, even Lily crashing out with no complaints. He absently ran his thumb along the engraved platinum band on his ring finger, a habit he got into the past week since Draco slid it on his finger and asked for –well, politely demanded—his hand in marriage.

Draco hummed, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and pulling him closer with an absent-minded move. His eyes didn't leave his book though. "About what?" he asked, turning a page.

"You fucking me," Harry said, mostly just to see how much attention the blonde was actually paying him. He snickered when Draco's fingers went lax, the book falling to the carpet with a muffled _thunk_ and his head turned towards him slowly. He smiled demurely at the widened silvery eyes, fluttering his eyelashes; playing up the coy act. He was a bit surprised at his boldness but it wasn't like they hadn't been intimate already. They'd done everything short of actual sex and he was a bit eager to finally get there. He deliberately ran his tongue along his bottom lip, mentally giggling when Draco's eyes darted down and followed the move.

Draco swallowed thickly, his mouth and throat a bit dry. He shifted in his seat trying to re-situate his sudden arousal. "Right," he breathed, clearing his throat. "Now."

"Oh, alright," Harry said cheerfully, shifting to straddle Draco. He grinned against pale pink lips when Draco crashed their mouths together, his hands already sliding warmly along his thighs and cupping Harry's already straining arousal. He sighed when Draco gentled the kiss, their lips sliding and meeting a few times before the blonde's lips were attacking his with heat and hunger again. He'd been sitting here thinking about it for the last 10 minutes and already had himself quite worked up. Not to mention it only usually took one hot look from Draco to get him half-hard like a randy teenager. He moaned into Draco's mouth when a hand snuck down his pants and gripped him firmly. "Merlin, don't do that. It'll be over before you even get inside me," he warned.

Draco groaned, his head flopping forward to rest against Harry's collarbone. "Fuck, when did you get such a dirty mouth?" he muttered, insanely turned on by Harry's innocently dirty words. He knew the man didn't have a clue he was driving Draco crazy; he was still adorably oblivious to his own appeal. "Alright, alright," he conceded when Harry started writhing against him, their clothed erections brushing deliciously together with each eager press of his hips. He swiftly stood, holding Harry against him and nearly stumbling with surprised when Harry's legs wrapped around him tightly, and hurried to their room. He kicked the door closed and hastily shot a silencing charm at it, hoping he made it strong enough. Harry tended to be quite vocal. He leaned against the door, pressing Harry's back to the cool wood, and slowly loosened and unwound Harry's legs. Once Harry was standing he looked down and cupped his jaw, his fingers fluttering the dark hairs at the nape of his neck. "Are you sure?" he asked, feeling obligated to ask even though he knew the answer. He would wait of course, if needed, but he really _really_ hoped Harry was as ready as he appeared. Three months wasn't that long to wait. They've been taking things slow and going at Harry's pace; thankfully, he was a right horny little bastard and they moved rather quickly. He'd become an expert at working Draco's body –and he, Harry's—in the short time they've been together.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want you," Harry said with no room for argument. He went lax when Draco pressed against him, moaning softly at the wonderful feeling of being sandwiched between the cool wood and the blonde's firm, warm body. He grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and yanked, bringing their mouths together in a hungry kiss that left them both breathless. He pulled away. "Get me naked," he demanded, arching his hips away from the door so Draco could get his pants off.

Draco huffed but complied quickly, undoing Harry's pants and letting them fall to the floor. He slid his hands around Harry's hips, his thumbs stroking over the soft skin covering hipbones in a slow circle before dipping and snagging the waistband of Harry's underwear, letting them fall as well. He snickered when Harry quickly and gracelessly kicked them across the room, uncaring where they landed. His hands slid along Harry's taut arse briefly, lightly patting the firm flesh. He didn't linger, as much as he wanted to, knowing how sensitive the area was and how quickly it sent Harry mindless. He slowly ran his hands up Harry's chest, catching the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it over Harry's head. He stood back and admired the sight of a naked, flushed, turned on Harry and groaned softly. "So gorgeous and all mine," he purred, running a finger down Harry's chest, following the dark path of hair. He swept it along Harry's erection, grazing the sensitive underside before swirling it around the darkened, wet head. He chuckled when Harry's hips arched in an effort to maintain contact. "Now, get me naked," he said imperiously.

"Fuck yeah," Harry breathed and nearly tackled the blonde. He pushed him closer to the bed and hurriedly removed his pants and shirt, with decidedly less finesse than Draco used but he got his task completed. A naked Draco stood before him and he nearly drooled. It wasn't the first time he's seen the blonde naked but he still thoroughly enjoyed the sight. His hands twitched with the urge to wrap around the flushed cock pointing at him. He stumbled a bit when Draco pressed against him, maintaining his balance only because the blonde wrapped his arms around him. He groaned when their cocks rubbed against each other wetly, his moan muffled by Draco's mouth. "Don't tease me," he whispered.

Draco grinned and gently pushed Harry onto the bed. "I have to. I won't rush this. You'll like it though," he said as he reached into the drawer of his nightstand. He showed Harry the bottle of lube with a flourish, wiggling his eyebrows and making Harry chuckle. "Lay back," he said quietly, dropping the lube and watched it roll down the bed to rest against Harry's hip. "Spread 'em."

Harry nodded and slowly spread his thighs, his cheeks pinking a bit at the intense look on Draco's face. He nearly slammed his legs closed again in a fit of sudden bashfulness. He closed his eyes and let his other senses take over. He jumped a bit when he felt cool hands slide up his thighs, but the touch was quickly soothing and he felt himself relax even more. He heard a click and a wet squishy noise. He bit his lip so he didn't laugh childishly at the sound. He opened one eye and saw Draco rubbing his fingers together, slick lube making them shiny and wet looking. "Slow, OK?" he muttered, licking his lips nervously.

"Of course," Draco said softly, leaning down to kiss the inside of Harry's thigh. "If you want me to stop, I will. Alright? I won't go any further than you're comfortable with."

Harry nodded. This certainly wasn't the first time Draco's would have his fingers in his arse, but he hadn't used more than two before and he'd never had anything larger in there. He glanced nervously at Draco's hard cock, wondering if it'll fit and closed his eyes again. He twitched when he felt warm slickness circle his hole and immediately relaxed again, the sensation pleasurable and welcomed. He'd been a bit surprised at how much he liked the feeling the first time and kept that memory in mind. By the time Draco had three fingers working in and out of him at a steady pace, he wanted more. He writhed, a keening moan coming out of his mouth. His eyes popped open, pinning Draco with a burning green gaze. "C'mon, no more teasing," he murmured, his fingers pulling at pale locks. He nearly let go, not remembering when he'd buried his hands in Draco's soft hair. "I'm ready."

"It's not teasing," Draco said smugly, watching with dark eyes as Harry's arse eagerly gripped his fingers. "You'll thank me for being so thorough later," he promised, wiggling his fingers. Even three fingers probably wouldn't offer enough of a stretch compared to his cock but he didn't want to wait much longer either. "But fine," he said, pulling his fingers free and shuffled closer. "Here," he said and offered Harry the lube.

Harry immediately sat up and poured some into his palm, rubbing them together to warm the liquid and spread it a bit. He slid his slicked hands down around Draco's cock, tugging on the low hanging sac gently and enjoying the nearly-pained sounding moan Draco made. He circled his thumb over the leaking slit and grinned. "You look really ready, too."

"I am," Draco huffed and gently pushed Harry back. "It might be more pleasurable on your knees..." he murmured, thinking aloud. As much at the thought of taking Harry from behind sent hot shivers through him, he'd rather it was more intimate their first time.

Harry shook his head. "I don't care, I want it this way."

"Good," Draco said, leaning down and kissing Harry deeply. He slid his hands down Harry's sides, hooking his hands behind Harry's knees. He slowly edged closer, using a hand to steady himself. With one last questioning look at Harry, he slowly pressed in. He grit his teeth together when he was immediately gripped with tight heat. "Fuck," he hissed. "Gods, I love you," he murmured and ran a shaky hand down Harry's chest and stomach, trying to sooth the tightened muscles into relaxing. "Alright?"

Harry's eyes clenched closed, the stinging pain a bit more than he anticipated. "Love you, too," he whispered, nearly inaudible. Thankfully, Draco was going slow and sinking in steadily. By the time their bodies were flush, he was no longer feeling much pain, just a twinge and a sense of... fullness. He sighed when Draco finally stopped and leaned down to kiss him. "I think I need a moment," he said shakily, his hands shaking a bit as they clutched at pale shoulders. Pleasure was muted but otherwise, he felt nearly dizzy with feelings of desire, love and a bit of anticipation.

"Alright," Draco murmured, needing a moment himself. He reveled in the wonderful feeling of being surrounded by Harry and had to take a few deep breathes to calm his racing heart. He propped himself up on his elbows, keeping his hands gentle and soothing as they burrowed into Harry's hair. "Let me know when you're ready," he whispered, still a bit amazed he'd gotten this far. Again, he shouldn't have been surprised at Harry's quick adaptiveness and nearly foolish way of charging into a situation. Of course, he found that trait loveable and more so now. His eyes narrowed when Harry's face smoothed out and a blissed-out look came over his face. "Alright?" he asked again.

Harry nodded slowly, a smile blooming on his face. "Feels good," he said quietly, circling his hips experimentally. He smirked when Draco groaned. He still felt a twinge but it was nothing like it had been. He marveled at the blonde's willpower and shifted his hips again. "Alright, go," he said, chuckling when Draco's eyes popped open to glare at him. "What? Should I lustily breath 'move' or demand 'fuck me!' like a slut?"

"Either of those work, love," Draco said dryly, a bit bemused to be having a conversation with Harry while he slowly started to move. He shifted his hips, changing the angle and strength of his thrusts until he saw Harry's chest hitch, his hands fist the sheets and a loud moan to leave his mouth and smirked. "Still alright?" he asked smugly. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and he tried to repeat the same angle and force, rewarded with a loud moan and fingers gripping him tightly. He settled his hand low on Harry's belly, and moved steadily, brushing against the hidden sweet spot nearly every stroke.

Harry only moaned lowly, his vision still a bit dark with the bursts of pleasure that zinged through his body in a dizzying flood. Gods, it felt so much better being filled with Draco's cock instead of his fingers. "Yeah," he sighed, shifting his limbs around to hold the blonde better. He settled his knees between their chests the best he could and arched his hips. He grinned. "Alright, faster now."

"Bossy," Draco commented but complied, hoping he could shut Harry up. Well... at least of coherent words. He rather liked when Harry was only capable of moaning little grunts and breathy little gasps. He shifted his hips, varying speed and depth. A triumphant smirk danced across his lips when Harry's body bowed, he uttered a gasping moan and cursed loudly. He wound a hand in Harry's hair again, pulling him up a bit into a messy kiss. "Hold on," he said lowly, pulling away. He really had hoped it would be a bit more gentle and such their first time but he couldn't help it. Harry drove him crazy. One look down and he was sure Harry agreed. He winced when he felt nails digging into his back but he wouldn't complain. He didn't enjoy the pain but he did enjoy getting Harry that worked up.

Harry leaned up and kissed Draco. It was messy and they missed each other's mouths more often than they connected but he didn't care. He moaned loudly, his mouth falling open as his head fell back. He twitched when he felt wet, open mouth kisses on his neck. He didn't know how the blonde was able to do so much at once when he felt a hand firmly wrap around his cock and stroke with perfect timing. "Oh, fuck, Draco," he groaned, arching again when the assault on his body became too much and he was tipped, almost painfully, into orgasm. He flushed and twitched at the hot splash on his belly and chest, moaning even louder and clenching himself around the pulsing cock in his arse. Merlin, that felt amazing and weird. He didn't even know if he'd like the feeling of Draco coming in him but he did. It was so fucking erotic. "Draco," he whispered, his voice a bit hoarse from his earlier shouts and grunting. He didn't complain at all when Draco flopped down on top of him, enjoying the pinned feeling.

"Harry," Draco said just as quietly. When he had control of his limbs again, he shifted, pulling out of Harry gently with a wince, and slid onto the bed next to Harry. He ungracefully yanked Harry closer, humming with content when Harry sprawled over his chest, his arm draped down to rest at his side. He didn't want to ask how it was, he didn't want to sound needy and really he could tell Harry had enjoyed it. Obviously. He wrinkled his nose at the smear on his belly and chest but ignored it for now, he didn't want to move.

Harry grinned tiredly against Draco's chest. "Wow," he murmured. He could _feel_ the smug smile on Draco's face and chuckled.

"Indeed," Draco said smugly, squeezing the arm around Harry. "You alright?" he asked quietly.

Harry hummed and nodded weakly. "Oh yeah. Why did we wait?" he asked, trailing a finger down Draco's ribs. "I mean, I'm glad we didn't rush but... fuck, that was... wow," he trailed off again.

"I see," Draco said, amused. "Glad you enjoyed yourself."

Harry propped himself up on an elbow and beamed a happy smile down at the blonde. "Oh yeah, thoroughly," he said and flopped back down. He yawned and snuggled closer, lazily kissing the pale chest under his cheek. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too, Harry," Draco said softly, running a hand through Harry's dark hair. He summoned the blankets when he felt Harry shiver delicately and kissed the top of his head. A sleepy sigh was his reward and he smiled. He poked Harry's shoulder. "Hey, don't pass out yet. We've gotta put on pajamas," he said, nearly forgetting himself.

Harry shifted and whined. "I don't wanna..."

"Harry, I don't know about you but I do not want our children seeing us naked and covered in spunk." As expected, that got Harry up and out of the bed so fast the blankets were still settling back on the bed before he even finished talking. He laughed when a pair of sleep pants smacked him in the face. "I need a shower first."

Harry paused, one leg still bent over his pants and looked at the naked blonde sprawled on the bed. "Good idea," he said and dropped his pants. He strutted into the bathroom, well aware of the heated silvery gaze on his arse, and turned on the shower. Normally he didn't go to bed with wet hair, it was even more horrendous than usual, but he was not passing up shower fun. "Draco! Get that gorgeous arse in here and wash my back!"

Draco grinned and pushed off the bed, hurrying towards the bathroom. "As you wish, love," he said as he closed the bathroom door. He stared for a moment, enjoying the sight of his naked, wet fiancé and eagerly hopped in behind him. He smirked when a lathered sponge was tossed at him and got to work, washing more than Harry's back.

.:.

"Da-a-a-a-d!"

Harry looked up from his papers just in time see Sammy streak into the room, his face twisted in misery and tears running down his face. He pushed away from his desk just in time to catch his crying child. "What's wrong, love?" he murmured, running a hand down Sammy's dark hair and back. He noticed a pale blur out of the corner of his eye, not surprised to see Scorpius close-by. The two were practically glued at the hip.

"Are we leaving?" Sammy finally asked, his breath hitching and stuttering through his tears.

Harry frowned in confusion. "No, love. We're not going anywhere. We live here now. Why do you think we're leaving?"

Sammy sniffled wetly and crawled into Harry's lap, burying his wet face in his shoulder. "Scorp. He said you were goin' to the moon!" he wailed, clutching at Harry's shirt. He didn't want dad to go to the moon, then they all have to go and he didn't want to!

Harry stifled a smile, knowing Sammy won't be at all soothed. "No, love. Me and Draco are going on a honeymoon. It's a vacation that married people take, we're coming right back."

"Oh... really?" Sammy asked. Harry nodded with a small smile. "Promise?" he asked, looking up at Harry with big, wet green eyes. "You and daddy will be back?"

Harry paused, momentarily stunned by the word 'daddy' and nodded. "Yes, promise. It'll only be a week. You'll have Cissa and the elves to watch you. You won't even realize we're gone."

"Arigh'," Sammy said reluctantly. He did like Gramma Cissa and the elves always let them do fun stuff. "Are you taking Bubby and Jamie and Cassi?" he asked, hoping for a negative answer. Usually, as the oldest, they always got to do _every_thing.

"No," Harry said, feeling a bit of guilt worm through him. He both loved and hated the thought of leaving his children for a week to enjoy a honeymoon with Draco. He almost wanted to take the kids with them, he'd worry less about them, but he'd been easily persuaded against the idea by Draco's convincing, skilled mouth and fingers. "They're staying, too."

Sammy cheered, his voice still a bit thick from his crying. "Scorp! Did you hear?" he asked, turning around and unerringly finding his blonde friend in the doorway. He grinned when Scorp nodded happily, his thumb pressed to the corner of his mouth. He hopped off Harry's lap and patted his knee. "Thanks, dad!" he chirped, all smiles again. He rushed from the room, hooking an arm around Scorp's pale neck on his way, and ran down the hallway just as loudly as he came in. Thankfully no longer in tears.

Harry stared at the doorway for a moment before shaking his head and standing. He couldn't focus on paperwork now. He wandered the halls of the Manor, finding Narcissa sitting with Lily. "Hi, Narcissa."

"Hello, Harry," Narcissa said pleasantly, sending him a brief smile before looking back at Lily. She was holding her own bottle, her hazel eyes roaming the room but mostly looking between Narcissa and Harry as she drained the bottle. She looked at the little girl adoringly, tucking a stray auburn curl behind one small ear, before glancing back up at Harry. She gave him a warm smile. She never really imagined her Draco would find such happiness –even if he deserved it—and she was quite thrilled for him. And Harry. Harry was a good man and she didn't make it a secret she was thrilled with having a granddaughter. "Are you all packed?"

Harry tried not to flush and rubbed the back of his neck. He'd tried to pack but got distracted by Draco bending over to get something from under the bed. "Ah, almost," he said lamely. He sat down and watched the woman hold Lily, her eyes soft and a small smile on her pale, beautiful face. He never thought he'd see Mrs. Malfoy so warm but he was glad. Not only did his children enjoy being with her, she truly adored them as well. "You'll be alright for a week with these lot?" he asked, for probably the hundredth time.

"Yes," Narcissa said, trying not to roll her eyes or chastise the man. Honestly; Harry and Draco acted like she'd never been around children before. "We'll all be fine. I'll have help occasionally."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Who?" he asked, only curious. He smiled sheepishly when Narcissa gave him a stern look. "I'm not doubting or questioning, merely curious."

"Hermione said she'd stop by with little Rose. I do believe those twins as well."

Harry chuckled, thoroughly warmed by the idea. He loved that his friends got along with Draco and his mother now. Once the awkward phase passed –though neither were at all surprised he'd gotten involved with a man, or Draco specifically—they all got along rather well. He didn't see Ron as much as he wanted to but he refused to make the man choose between him and his family. "I didn't know you got along with the twins," he said smiling. Of all the Weasley's, he feared their rejection the most. Thankfully, even before the divorce, they'd always claimed to like Harry better than any of their actual siblings. He still didn't believe them, of course, but he adored the cheeky buggers nonetheless.

"I do," Narcissa said, amusement in her voice. She shifted Lily to her shoulder and patted her bum gently. "They amuse me greatly. And, they keep the children safely occupied for hours."

Harry wasn't surprised. For the all twin's wealth, social standing and intelligence, they were –unsurprisingly—quite immature and great companions to a bunch of children. He glanced up when a warm hand squeezed his knee.

"You'll enjoy yourself and they'll be fine," Narcissa said kindly. She'd already had to talk Draco out of rescheduling or buying more tickets for the children to join them. As sweet as she found it, the couple needed a bit of time away. And most importantly, time alone. She patted his knee and handed Lily over. "Now, I'm going to make sure lunch is on time."

Harry nodded. "Thank you," he murmured, returning the smile Narcissa gave before leaving the room. He sighed and settled Lily on his shoulder, her soft snores already puffing against his neck.

In less than two weeks he'd be married. Again. He felt none of the nerves or fears he did the first time. Only excited and a bit impatient. A smile grew on his face; he couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature content and language. _

_Apparently, I just couldn't leave off our lovely couple and there were plenty of requests for more (you lovely, smut lovin' gluttons). There's more, but here's a bit for now. So, here you are, readers. It's not quite an epilogue. More like... some outtakes, extra bits and The Honeymoon. _

_Warnings: slashy smut (probably more in the PWP category), tiny bit of fetish talk and fluff. _

_Enjoy! :))_

* * *

Draco sauntered past the library and paused, looking in and noticing a slightly guilty looking, flushed Harry sitting in his favorite chair. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry said, but his voice sounded a bit high -closer to a squeak. He'd just barely managed to hide the book he was reading behind his back but it didn't at all stop the flush he felt heating his cheeks and neck.

Draco cocked his head to the side, looking closely at Harry as he stepped closer. His cheeks were lightly tinged pink, his eyes were a bit dilated and his breathing was a bit heavy and slightly uneven. If he didn't know better, he'd swear Harry was aroused. He nearly smirked; he so did adore an aroused Harry. "Are you alright?" he asked, trying to keep the amusement, and arousal, from his voice. Watching Harry fidget a bit and the corner of a blue book, a very _familiar_ blue book, was just visible peeking out from behind Harry's arm.

"Yeah," Harry said again, trying to act casual. He wasn't sure how Draco controlled himself so easily -not that he did often around him anymore- and it was annoying that he couldn't slow his still thumping heart or will the blood from his heated face. He knew Draco could tell he was worked up, the bastard's silvery eyes had that heated look they got when got aroused. It was at once infuriating and sexy as fuck.

Draco walked further into the room, in a lazy strut, his eyes on Harry and nothing else. "You're sure?" Harry nodded. "Because, you look... flushed."

"Yeah, no, I'm good. Just... uhm... hot in here," Harry said lamely, pointing at the softly flickering fire for a moment. He grinned when Draco's eyes narrowed and his steps faltered. They both knew he was lying but it was embarrassing to have been nearly caught reading smut. _Gay_ smut. He felt the flush renew and he twitched in his pants when words and images flashed through his brain at the reminder. He nearly cursed aloud -just barely resisting the urge to cover his lap- when Draco's gaze zeroed in on his crotch, like he possessed some sort of erection seeking vision. He probably did, the sneaky git.

Draco hummed thoughtfully and casually climbed onto Harry's lap, straddling him. It was a bit awkward, he much preferred Harry on _his_ lap, but it was quite nice anyway. He rubbed his cheek against Harry's, humming again as he felt the lightly stubbled skin still radiating heat. "Do I sound cliched if I say _you're_ what's hot in here?" he said and chuckled when Harry groaned. It wasn't a sexual groan but the one he hears the rare occasions he makes lame or sappy comments.

"Oh Merlin, you are such a nerd," Harry said, fond amusement clear in his voice. He shifted in the chair, hoping he was able to shift the book to be completely hidden, and let his hands rest on Draco's hips. It was a bit awkward to have the blonde on his lap, he was just too damn tall, but it was rather thrilling. He could see why Draco enjoyed it when Harry did the same. He rolled his eyes and snorted at Draco's confused expression. "Nevermind." He wasn't going to try to explain what a 'nerd' was; Draco would probably get irritated with him, anyway.

Draco rolled his eyes right back and shifted closer. As soon as Harry's eyes fluttered closed in anticipation for a kiss, which he would eventually get, Draco snaked a hand behind his back and snagged the book. He made a triumphant noise as he brought the book out and chuckled when Harry's eyes snapped open and the flush returned with a violent explosion of pink on his neck and face. It was adorable. He kissed Harry's nose and then his lips, more of a peck than a proper kiss. "Reading, love?" he asked, raising the book a bit. It wasn't labeled, no graphic words or images to really advertise what it contained but he knew nonetheless. And he knew _Harry_ knew he knew. He could see why Harry was embarrassed but he hoped to change that.

"Yeah," Harry said quietly. He wanted to snatch the book back, dump Draco from his lap and run away. He didn't, though. Mostly because he was still half-hard and that would make running away quite painful and ridiculous looking. He also didn't look forward to dealing with a pissed off Draco that got dumped painfully on his arse. He sighed and tried not to cover his face. He was an adult, for fuck's sake. An adult in a relationship. With a man. Surely it shouldn't be so embarrassing he was interested in every aspect of what it included. Still...

Draco hummed again, bending a bit awkwardly to lay soft kisses along Harry's jaw and neck, humming again when Harry relaxed and his hands slid up his sides to circle his back. "Good book?" he asked softly, nipping at Harry's ear lobe gently. He grinned when Harry shuddered and twitched. He still loved finding all of the spots that made Harry react. His ears and neck were wonderfully sensitive and he thoroughly enjoyed testing which touches got the best results. He nipped a bit harder at the skin right below Harry's ear and was rewarded with a low moan and another twitch.

"Yeah," Harry murmured, feeling like a broken record and a complete dullard with a limited vocabulary. It wasn't his fault though, his brain was too focused on his crotch and Draco at the moment. He really did enjoy the book. Especially the pictures. Most of them _moved_, so it was really just detailed porn. He loved Wizarding books.

Draco tongued the soft skin by Harry's collarbone, again bending awkwardly as he did so. He didn't care, he was enjoying both of their reactions too much to demand Harry switch spots yet. "How far did you get?" he asked softly, nipping at the spot he'd been licking and kissing.

Harry didn't answer right away, trying to make his mouth and tongue work to say the words. "Rimming," he breathed. He'd nearly had his hand down his pants at that point. Another minute and that's most likely how Draco would have found him. The thought filled him with equal parts of mortification and lust. He didn't relish the idea of being caught wanking but he had a good idea Draco wouldn't have reacted badly at all to the sight.

"Did that sound enjoyable to you?" Draco whispered, flicking his tongue on the outer shell of Harry's ear; mostly for the effect he knew it would have but also to give a tiny demonstration of what he could do with it. He grinned when Harry nodded enthusiastically with a soft moan and his hands tightened around his hips. "Hmm, would you want to try that?"

Harry twitched, the very suggestion making him almost painfully aroused. "Yeah," he whispered, so quietly he barely even heard himself. He really did want to try it. At first it seemed quite gross but as the descriptions -and photos- progressed, he was helplessly aroused. They hadn't done much more together, Harry more than Draco wanting to go slow. Of course, he did remember the way his body reacted when Draco's pinky had brushed across his hole the time he'd given him a blow job and _that's_ what got him so interested. If just that delicate little brush made his cock twitch and his body zing with pleasure, he could only imagine what direct stimulation would do.

"What else did you read about?" Draco asked, shifting subtly in Harry's lap to bring their clothed bulges into contact. He moaned softly, nearly groaning when Harry bucked up and his hands tightened around his hips again.

Harry didn't answer right away. His mind was swimming with erotic words and images. He'd read about _lots_ of things. Things he'd immediately needed to do to Draco and have done to him by Draco. "Everything," he murmured. There didn't seem to be any sort of progression to the topics. He'd read about full penetration then it went on to describe blow jobs and it sorta skipped around in that fashion. He shivered when Draco arched into him and slid a hand up his shirt, his fingers fluttering over one already peaked nipple.

"Everything," Draco repeated and chuckled. Yes, he wanted to do everything. But he also knew, even as aroused as Harry was, they were going to go slow. Take things at Harry's pace. He didn't blame the man, everything was new to him. Probably a bit scary too. He tried not to squeak when Harry's hand jammed down his pants and closed around his half-hard cock. He hadn't expected it. Not even with the way Harry was flushed and writhing around like a crup in heat. "Harry?"

Harry moved his hand slowly, his grip firm but gentle. He already knew what pressure Draco liked. "Hmm?"

"What do you want?" Draco asked, his voice going breathless as Harry's hand moved with perfect pressure and rhythm. Merlin, he was getting very good at that. "We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for," he reminded softly, moaning loudly at the end and nearly choking out the last few words.

Harry paused and pulled his hand free. "Get up."

Draco stared stupidly for a moment, the sudden lack of touch jarring. He did promise, though. So, he stood, his legs a bit shaky, ready to either leave or try to settle down with a book of his own. Before he could say anything else, or step away, Harry was pushing him into the chair and straddling Draco's lap. He grinned with pleasure at the realization that Harry only wanted to switch spots. Good. It was a lot easier this way. He attacked Harry's mouth, kissing and nibbling, moaning into his mouth when that wicked hand snuck back into his pants. "Fuck, Harry," he breathed, his head bowed as and panted softly against Harry's chest.

"Later," Harry said, his voice soft but husky. He grinned when Draco twitched in his hand, apparently liking the idea. He angled his head and kissed Draco, hard. He pulled back just enough to be heard, "Touch me," he said and Draco immediately complied. Sure, a mutual wank wasn't exactly sex but it still felt amazing. As much as he loved Draco and found him sexy, he wasn't quite ready to jump into _every_thing he read about. The urge was there but his courage still needed to work up to it. He whimpered when Draco found a way to get his other hand in the back of his pants and he felt long, agile fingers brushing and fluttering over his arse, crack and even between. His hips stuttered, he couldn't decide which direction to arch into, both felt so good. He settled on a humping motion that made him feel like a randy dog against someone's leg but he couldn't stop himself. It felt too good.

Draco pulled back only enough to look. He loved watching Harry. It was oddly endearing as well as erotic. Most people made weird faces or looked a bit goofy when they came. Harry just looked... fascinating. Most times it almost looked like his orgasm took him by surprise and his mouth would go into a cute little 'o' as his eyes scrunched closed and he made the most delicious sounds Draco ever heard. Sometimes, he thought those noises alone could make him come.

**.:.**

Draco raised an eyebrow when Harry slid off of the sofa and shuffled on his knees to kneel in front of him. "What are you doing?" Of course, he had an idea what was going through Harry's head and he found himself immensely grateful the kids were in bed.

"I wanna try something," Harry said and shuffled closer, sitting back on his heels a bit. His eyes dropped to Draco's crotch and he licked his lips with anticipation and nerves. Sure, he was a bit nervous but he _wanted_ to do this; he'd been thinking about it quite frequently. He shifted closer and raised himself up enough to slide his hands down Draco's thighs, dipping his hands a bit to brush the inner seams of his pants. "Can I?" he asked once his intention was clear. He didn't think he'd get a 'no' but it seemed a bit rude to just tear off Draco's pants and go down on him. Then again... maybe it wasn't; he wouldn't have made a fuss were the situation reversed. He chuckled to himself and almost missed Draco's emphatic nodding.

Draco nodded, watching Harry closely. Harry was already a bit flushed and his darkening green eyes were flicking between his face and crotch. He was already half hard the moment Harry knelt in front of him and that intense look only furthered the process. He scooted his arse closer to the edge of the couch when Harry's hands finally left his thighs and went for the button on his pants. He lifted his hips, helping Harry pull his pants down to bunch at his knees. He nearly said something stupid like 'You don't have to' or 'Are you sure?' but didn't. As much as he didn't want to push, he also didn't want to give Harry a reason to second guess himself and stop. Harry was a grown man and could make his own decisions; if they just so happened to be to try giving Draco a blow job, he wasn't one to argue. He waited patiently as Harry stared.

"Wow," Harry murmured, his eyes riveted to the bulging underwear. He shuffled forward even more, pushing Draco's pants all the way and pulling them off so he could get between his legs easier. He ran his hands up smooth skin, fine blonde hairs tickling his palms. He pressed closer, his body warmly pinned between Draco's legs and pressing against the sofa. He slowly ran his hand up pale thighs, his palm brushing against the soft fabric of Draco's boxer-briefs. He hooked his hands behind Draco's knees and pulled gently, bringing Draco's crotch even closer. He leaned down and just looked, fascinated by the way the thin cloth seemed to tent yet cling to the outline of Draco's cock. He softly drew a finger along the rigid flesh and shivered with pleasured delight when he saw Draco twitch and the soft moan from above him. He looked up, angling his head a bit to peek out from under his lashes. "You'll tell me if I'm doing it right, yeah?"

Draco nodded once, his brain still catching up to Harry's question. "You'll know but yes." He usually wasn't one for blushing virgins but Harry's coy little glances up through his dark lashes was incredibly hot.

"OK," Harry breathed out and focused his attention again. It was a bit strange to find the sight of an obscenely bulging pair of underwear such a turn on. He'd never really noticed other bloke's dicks before and certainly not to be aroused by it. Either Draco was some exception or he'd never _looked_ properly before... or let himself ponder the idea at all. He shifted closer and nuzzled the bulge with his nose, enjoying the heady scent that was Draco. He drew his tongue over the growing wet patch of pre-come darkening the fabric, continuing up the rigid length and hummed softly. The taste was something, too. He tried to still his shaking hands -he didn't want Draco to think he was scared- and pulled the elastic waistband down, trying not to giggle immaturely -not to mention it was rather unmanly- when Draco's cock popped out and nearly smacked him in the face. It brought back the image of the same thing happening that first night with Draco. Thankfully the laughter died quickly and he was nearly drooling as he stared. Sure, a cock wasn't exactly attractive but it was... appealing nonetheless. He looked up with a look of gratitude when Draco lifted his hips again and drew the boxer-briefs down to join Draco's pants somewhere on the floor.

Draco resisted the urge to say something, anything, to get Harry to continue his task faster. He was almost edging towards painfully aroused now and it was hard to not grab the back of Harry' head and smash his face into his crotch. He balled his hands up for a moment before lacing his fingers together and settling them behind his head. He nearly grabbed his own hair painfully when Harry just dove in, cramming half of his cock into his mouth in one go. He expected to hear gagging or choking but he didn't. Just a surprised, pleased little humming noise that sent heat rushing through him. He really shouldn't be surprised by Harry anymore but he was. The man just had natural talent for any task he tried; lucky him it included this as well. "Fuck," he hissed when Harry started to slowly bob his head, somehow dipping lower with each move. "How...?" he panted.

Harry pulled off, again fighting a giggle at the wet, slurpy, pop noise he made as he did. It was kinda sexy in a gross way. "I dunno, never really had much of a gag reflex" he said thoughtfully and tapped the leaking head with the tip of his tongue, collecting the bead of pre-come. "So? OK so far?"

"Fuck yes," Draco murmured and had to again resist the urge to smash Harry's face back into his crotch. He was going to probably _die_ at this rate but he was going to continue letting Harry go at his own pace. If he did die... well, he couldn't imagine a better way to go. He grunted when Harry engulfed him again, his throat bulging obscenely. He had to look away or he'd probably come way too quickly. He twitched and winced a bit when he finally heard a gag. "Don't rush it, love," he whispered. His eyes rolled back in his head as Harry pulled back, his tongue pressing into the sensitive underside as he did, swirling around the head as he popped off. He had no idea why Harry had been so nervous; he was doing a fantastic job. He forced his eyes open and looked down. "Have you been practicing?" he asked, not realizing exactly how that question sounded.

Harry gaped and slowly pulled back. "No, I haven't. What the fuck do you think I'd do that for?" he asked, trying not to squeeze the sensitive organ in his hand in retaliation. Blonde bastard... what sort of person did Draco think he was?

"No," Draco said, eyes widening slightly. "I mean... on objects or something. Not other people, Harry," he said, trying not to chuckle at Harry's scandalized expression. "Merlin, do you think I'd ask so calmly if I thought you were blowing random guys to practice?"

Harry glared and looked away, still trying not to just _squeeze_. "No and no..." he said, trying not to pout now. He was almost painfully aroused himself, his hips wiggling on occasion in a futile bid to make his pants a bit more comfortable around his own erection. He shifted again, pressing the palm of his free hand against the bulge and hissed. That didn't help at all. "Is there... is it OK if I do.. uhm, myself at the same time?" he asked, looking back up at Draco. He would probably explode if Draco even tried to touch him and he wasn't going to be able to wait anyway. He squirmed again, the sticky wet patch rubbing annoyingly against his trapped hard-on. He nearly frowned in confusion when Draco groaned and his head flopped back. Maybe it was rude to wank at the same time?

"Yes," Draco muttered. "It's very OK, you little horn-dog," he said, amused and so turned on his balls ached. He wiggled his hips a bit, chuckling when Harry followed the sway of his cock and latched onto it again. He can't remember the last time he enjoyed a blow-job so much. His eyes flicked between Harry's enthusiastic head bobs and his hand trying to get his pants undone. Finally Harry was able to undo the button one-handed and he felt his groan of relief vibrate through his mouth, straight to his cock and his hips jerked. He watched as best he could. It was a bit hard though. He wanted to close his eyes and throw his head back but he wanted to watch Harry as he fisted himself, too. It was insanely sexy, knowing Harry was turned on by what he was doing. His hips kept trying to buck up but Harry had placed a hand on his hip, his fingers pressing in hard enough to make little white circles on the pale skin. "Harry," he moaned, the closest he got to give a warning he was coming. Harry didn't back off though and he arched enough to gag him a bit as he came.

Harry swallowed as best he could but spluttered a bit, feeling rather clumsy and debauched when he felt come splatter on his lips and chin. He managed to get most of it down his throat, though. He groaned and lightly squeezed the hand around his cock, pumping furiously twice more before he twitched and came, his head resting so close to the base of Draco's cock he felt the surprisingly soft blonde hairs tickle his nose and cheek. "Huh," he said after his breathing was calm enough to talk. "That was fun."

Draco chuckled weakly, still feeling wonderfully lethargic and sated. "Fun. Sure, that's one word to use," he said lazily and rolled off the sofa with a graceless thump, landing slightly on top of Harry. He wrapped his arms around him as best he could and kissed him languidly, only slightly put off by the taste of himself in Harry's mouth. Harry was much tastier. "Brilliant," he drawled, pulling away a bit and mumbling against Harry's lips. He licked and nipped at them, enjoying the satisfied hum from Harry.

**.:.**

Harry gaped, stopping two steps into the room. He slowly looked around and just... stared. He'd gotten used to seeing lavishly decorated rooms; expensive furniture and rich fabrics -but this place was stunning. He turned a bit, taking in the creme and sage room. Everything looked soft and comfortable, even the walls. He moaned softly when he saw the bed. There were too many pillows and he would probably sink and disappear into the blanket on top, it looked so luxuriant and fluffy. He noted a stand full of ice and a dark green bottle of champagne nestled in the ice.

"Like it?" Draco asked, coming up behind Harry and wrapping his arms around his waist. Harry looked speechless.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it's... wow..."

Draco hummed happily in agreement. It was indeed 'wow', as Harry put it. "It ought to be. It's the honeymoon suite, so they better spoil us." He forced Harry forward two steps and waved absently, their luggage floating into the room, and shut the door. He'd barely managed to escape the luggage man in the lobby, unwilling to let the Muggle to even sneak a peak at magic. Even accidental witnesses are a no-no. He smiled and nodded approvingly as he surveyed the room as well. Muggles could certainly do extravagant almost as well as wizards. "You like it?"

"I think so," Harry said breathlessly, still looking around. He didn't know how high up they were, the elevator ride lasting over a minute, but he could only see pink-tinged sky from the windows, which were so far across the massive room, he couldn't even accurately say how big the windows were. He noticed the bathroom and angled towards it, amused when Draco just walked behind him, plastered to his back, instead of letting go. "Holy... shit..." he muttered, looking around. The bathtub alone could fit 4 people and the shower looked perfect for shagging, the little bench and handles seemed to be molded in just for that purpose. He looked around the gleaming room and whistled softly. "I don't even wanna pee in here," he whispered.

Draco laughed and dragged Harry out of the room, leading him not-so-subtly towards the big bed.

Harry tumbled down, landing comfortably under Draco and moaned as his hand swept across the covers. "Oh gods, that's amazing."

"You're fondling the bed when _I'm_ right here?"

Harry laughed and bent his neck up, kissing Draco thoroughly, pulling back just enough to nip his bottom lip. "Sorry, love. Even your ass isn't this soft."

"Hey!" Draco ran a hand over the bedding and pouted, partially admitting defeat. "Alright, but if you're gonna start rubbing against it like some horny dog, I'm taking pictures."

Harry snickered and rolled out from under Draco, doing just that. He wiggled his ass into the bed before turning and rubbing against it like he was on top of Draco, making loud, exaggerated grunts. He broke down into breathless giggles when Draco darted for their luggage, obviously looking for the camera. He didn't even want to bring the camera but Draco insisted. After all, they'd probably leave the room at some point and they'd eventually want pictures. By the time Draco found the camera, with a triumphant 'ha!', he'd already sat up and was no longer rubbing himself on the silky bedding.

"Aw." Draco pouted and tossed the camera lightly onto an overstuffed chair. He nearly expected the damn thing to bounce off, but it just sort of sunk in and almost sighed in comfort. "Are... what are you wearing?" he asked, walking closer to Harry, his eyes drawn to a sliver of pink just visible between Harry's t-shirt and pants. His fingers twitched once, the urge to go investigate strong enough to have him stepping closer quickly.

Harry twisted as he looked down, trying to figure out what Draco was referring to. He'd changed out of the stuffy bonding robes and into the jeans and t-shirt he currently wore. "What? Clothes. Am I over-dressed?" he asked, dropping his voice into a playful husky purr. He wiggled his eyebrows and crooked a finger. He gave an unmanly squeak when Draco pushed him down and quickly rolled him over, a hand pinning on the small of his back pinning him down. "Draco!"

"I saw pink, Harry." Draco said, trying to hold down a wiggling Harry and get another peek at the flash of pink he saw earlier when Harry had been rolling around like a puppy. Visions of smutty honeymoon lingerie flashed through his mind and he nearly groaned.

"Oh," Harry said and flushed. "It's just underwear. 'Mione thought it would be funny to get different colors..."

Draco pulled Harry's waistband out a bit and sure enough, pink underwear. Boxer-briefs, though. He found himself a bit disappointed. For a moment there, he'd almost hoped they'd be knickers. _Lacy_ knickers. Not that Harry wasn't sexy in his boxer-briefs; the material seemed almost enchanted to cling lovingly to his perky arse and cup his crotch in a perfect little package. He cleared his throat when he noticed Harry staring at him, his lips twitching as he obviously fought a smile. "What?"

"Did you think I was wearing girl's underwear?"

Draco tried to scoff but it was useless. Harry wasn't stupid. Harry wasn't oblivious. "Yes," he said and raised his chin in a haughty way, striving for defiant and maybe a bit indifferent. "So?"

"Kinky, love," Harry said softly and chuckled. He slowly got to his knees, kneeling on the bed and pulled Draco closer by his shirt, kissing him hard as soon as he was close enough. He pressed his palms against Draco's neck softly, his fingers fluttering in the pale, soft strands. He could feel Draco's pulse beating wildly and the heat seeping into his skin. Draco was definitely turned on and all because he thought Harry had been in girl's underwear. Sexy. "Would you like that? Me, in knickers?" he asked, his voice back to the soft purr.

Draco had to clear his throat again. "I don't know. Maybe," he mumbled and shrugged one shoulder, striving for indifference even as he felt his pulse pick up and his cock fill a bit more.

"Maybe?" Harry asked and slowly slid a hand down Draco's chest until it rested on the prominent bulge in his pants. He didn't snicker or make fun, warming to the idea himself, and unwilling to make fun or even appear to be making fun. Really, it was only the quick response that amused him a bit. "Just _maybe_? I'm not opposed to the idea, if that helps."

Draco moaned softly. He hadn't any idea it would be such a turn on until now. He never thought blokes in women's clothing to be all that appealing or sexy before so why did just the thought of Harry in a lacy pair of knickers have him half-way to hard in record time? "Well," he said and cleared his throat softly. "It wouldn't hurt to see, would it..."

"Nope," Harry said and pulled Draco close again. It was kind of cute to see Draco the blushing, stammering one for once. He didn't care if Draco wanted to see him in knickers, as long as it wouldn't be a permanent thing. Or if they were really uncomfortable. He nipped at Draco's ear, flicking his tongue out onto a jumping pulse point. "You'll have to buy them," he whispered hotly into Draco's ear, watching a shiver work through him. He had no interest in buying them and also, Draco could pick what style he wanted. He chuckled when Draco groaned, more than a tinge of embarrassment in the sound. "What? Then you can pick color... style... fabric," he said, each word punctuated with a kiss along Draco's jaw.

Draco groaned softly again, burying his face in Harry's neck. He was still insanely turned on and each kiss was making him closer and closer to all out panting. "Alright," he said. "Tomorrow," he breathed and pushed Harry until they both landed on the bed, nearly getting lost in the fluffy bedding. "Oh, for-" he huffed and dragged Harry upright again. He tore the blanket off and let it drift to the floor before throwing Harry back on the bed, chuckling when he bounced a few times. He groaned when Harry struck a coy pose, bending his legs but keeping his knees together as he looked up at Draco through his lashes. He knew it was a put-on but it was still sexy as fuck. He blinked when Harry's coy look disappeared and a smirk popped up onto his face as his hand popped out and pressed against his chest, stopping his progress onto the bed and over Harry.

"Strip," Harry said firmly.

Draco didn't hesitate, he tore his clothes off, not caring where they landed or even if they remained intact. He pounced, landing right on top of Harry's lap, his knees nearly to his armpits as he rested his back comfortably on Harry's raised thighs. It was rather different to be completely naked, perched atop a fully dressed Harry. He wiggled slightly and chuckled when Harry's knees flopped down and his hands came up to circle his hips. "Your turn."

"You do it."

Draco raised an eyebrow but he wasn't complaining or disagreeing. He was a bit curious as to why Harry was being so pushy. Again, not that he was complaining. He wiggled down Harry's body and made quick work of his pants and pretty pink underwear, gently stoking Harry though the colorful fabric for a moment before they came off, too. He just vanished the t-shirt he was wearing, not really caring if it disappeared forever. He did appreciate Muggle clothes, they did amazing things for Harry's body, but he was too horny to care right now. He went to summon the lube and laughed when half of their luggage zoomed over and bounced onto the bed. "How much did you pack, love?" he asked, sorting through the many pockets of the bag that hovered over first.

"Uh, I dunno... plenty?" Harry asked, leaning up on his elbows to watch Draco look through the bag. He nearly blushed when the blonde pulled out three little tubes just from one bag; _maybe_ he over-packed. All together, there were probably close to a dozen bottles, in various sizes. He shrugged, he didn't know how much they'd need. He didn't want to have to run from room to room looking for lube, or summoning it from who knows where at a critical time. He grabbed the backs of his knees and pressed them into his chest, snickering when Draco groaned, and stuffed a pillow under the small of his back. He was ready. He sighed when Draco finally touched him with an overly slick finger. He wiggled and suppressed a ticklish giggle when he felt excess lube dripping down his crack to drip along his lower back. He briefly worried about messing up the bed, but shrugged. A cleaning charm shouldn't cause any problems.

Draco eased in two fingers right away, happy to see there was still a little slack from last night. He chuckled when Harry wiggled, already impatient. So much for slow, romantic, honeymoon sex. He slicked himself and eased inside Harry, sighing softly as he did. He didn't move, giving them both the time to adjust and calm down a bit. "Alright?" he asked softly. He hadn't taken much time to prepare Harry and he'd momentarily been worried he'd rushed. Harry didn't appear to be in pain though, his brows only slightly pinched together.

"Yeah," Harry said just as quietly. He opened his eyes and smiled, letting his knees go to let Draco get closer. The urgency from earlier seemed to fade a bit as he ran a hand softly down Draco's chest, the dull shine of his wedding band catching in the dim light. He had to close his eyes again or he'd probably start blubbering. He sniffled anyway, making Draco press closer and wrap his arms around him tightly and softly kiss his neck and shoulders. He nearly apologized, he knew Draco wouldn't make fun or call him a girl but he hadn't meant to get so emotional, until he felt Draco's chest hitch and a very soft sniffle from him, too. "Oh, gods," he whispered, tightening his arms around Draco. "We're lesbians."

Draco couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out, the sound a bit breathy and wet, and slapped at Harry. "Shut up," he scolded and scowled playfully. "We can be all sappy and _not_ be women, you arse."

"I know, I just..." Harry shrugged. It was almost too much and he needed something to break the nearly suffocating wave of emotion that had swamped him -and Draco apparently. "I love you," he said softly, closing his eyes and relishing for a moment that he was married. He was telling his _husband_ he loved him. A sizzle of pleasure and warmth went through him, making him shiver lightly.

Draco nodded and settled himself back down against Harry with a soft sigh. "I love you, too," he muttered. He was still a bit annoyed with basically being called a woman, probably more so since the whole 'nearly spontaneous hard-on from the very idea of Harry wearing knickers' thing but he knew Harry was trying to lighten the mood, finding intense emotions still a bit hard to handle. He kissed Harry deeply, relishing in the soft moan from Harry as his hips twitched and circled, a silent plea for him to move. He did, feeling a bit giddy he was getting his slow, romantic, honeymoon sex.

**.:.**

"Stop wiggling!"

Harry stilled but huffed. "You're going to shove a finger up my arse. _Excuse me_ for being nervous."

"I don't _have_ to shove _any_thing up any_where_. For fuck's sake, it's not a requirement! We don't _have_ to do this," Draco said, his voice wavering with amusement and a bit of frustration. Mostly amusement, though. Harry nearly pounced on him earlier and said 'I want you to stick a finger in my arse' without preamble or a pause. It was... odd and so _Harry_. He barely had time to be aroused before laughing. It was so sudden and said with such a straight face, he nearly didn't take Harry seriously. But here they were, both naked and him kneeling between Harry's thighs, lube dribbling down his arse and his hand and Harry wiggling away or squirming every time he lowered his hand. He hadn't even touched him yet! "We can wait. There's no rush, love."

Harry huffed again and spread his thighs more, feeling a bit silly and exposed but determined. "I know we don't, but I want to."

"Doesn't seem like it," Draco muttered, glaring back when Harry scowled. "What? It's supposed to feel good, not freak you out." He nearly chuckled, never before having a lover like Harry. He can't remember ever being so amused, turned on and frustrated with another person at any point during sex let alone at the same time. It was wonderful.

"I'm not freaked out!" Harry groused and scowled again, realizing he was a bit. He hadn't minded the whole 'stick your tongue in my arse' thing when Draco did it but did didn't really go _in_. A finger went in and he was convinced it would hurt, it seemed a bit stupid to willingly put himself in pain. But he knew that if he let a finger freak him out, he'd totally panic when it came time for something... larger. "It's... it won't hurt, right?"

Draco sighed and crawled up Harry's body, laying flush against him. He could understand Harry's apprehension but not the stubborn will to just bull though sex like some task or job that needed tackling. Most times, Harry didn't treat it as such. He was quite willing to explore and learn, but this seemed to be a pausing point. "Honestly?" Harry nodded. "It does; a bit. But it doesn't last long and I'll go slow, rushing is what causes pain most times." He leaned down and placed a series of gentle kisses along Harry's neck, shoulders and chest. He felt Harry relax and smiled. "Or you could do me? I don't care." It might be easier to walk Harry through the steps that way; he's done it before, after all.

"No, I... no."

Draco looked up and frowned slightly. "I have done it before, I don't mind if you want to switch." And really, he wouldn't. As much as he preferred to top, he'd swap for Harry. He didn't think Harry would exactly mind, even if he'd gotten the impression Harry would rather bottom. Probably exclusively if he enjoyed it enough his first time.

"No, it's not that... I mean, I'd rather... uhm, you know. Be on the bottom," Harry said and felt his cheeks warm. He knew Draco wouldn't care -love it even- but he felt embarrassed to admit it out loud. He didn't think it was anything silly like feeling less of a man, though. The very idea of being the one that _got_ fucked was very appealing, especially when he knew it would be Draco doing it. Hopefully it was just nerves. He'd been so nervous his first time, he nearly vomited on Ginny, so it seemed normal to be nervous. Ugh. How sexy would that be? He focused on his breathing for a moment until he gasped, his focus shattered.

Draco grinned around the nipple into his mouth, catching it between his teeth and slowly letting it slide through. He looked up at Harry and smirked, kissing the other pebbled nub. "I don't mind at all, Harry," he said in a soft purr. "Anytime you wanna try something different, just tell me. Alright?" Harry nodded and he shimmied back down his body. "Now, I repeat; I'm going to go slow and you let me know if it's too much, yeah?"

"I will," Harry said, huffing slightly. He tried to relax but flinched slightly when he felt something wet and a bit warm touch him. "Ignore me unless I say stop, alright?" he said, looking down at Draco. He didn't want him stopping with each flinch or he'd never get through with it. It was very reassuring knowing Draco would stop though, that helped relax him as much as the soft touches and gentle kisses.

Draco nodded. "Fine," he said quietly and used his unslicked hand to softly caress Harry's inner thigh, relaxing him almost immediately. He grinned when Harry's cock twitched with interest and slowly circled his finger around the circle of muscle. It twitched too and he groaned softly. He didn't do anything but circle is slowly, slicking it and relaxing the muscles. He looked up when Harry moaned softly and smiled. "Alright?"

"Yeah," Harry breathed, his eyes sliding closed. He didn't flinch when the pressure increased and gasped softly when he felt just a fingertip slowly slide in a then back out again. It wasn't exactly painful, more like a pinchy sting that was gone almost as soon as it registered. He heard a wet, slick sliding noise and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "Why does sex sound so... funny?" he mumbled, his hips twitching lightly with the friction Draco was creating as he slid his finger in a bit quicker and further. It felt really good.

Draco looked up and snorted. "I don't know. Maybe you're still 12?"

"No way. I didn't do this when I was 12."

Draco laughed, shaking his head and focused back on what he was doing. By now he was curling the rest of his fingers away, he was going in so deep. Harry was panting softly, soft little moans drifting out of his mouth and his hips were twitching softly every now and then. He pulled out, squirted more lube -ignoring the childish giggle from Harry at the squirting noise- and gently worked in two, keeping them close together. "Alright still?" he asked quietly, looking up at Harry.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. He noticed when Draco added another finger, but like before, any discomfort was gone almost before he really noticed it. He slowly slid his feet up the bed, widening his legs and opening himself up a bit more. "That actually feels nice," he said softly, moaning a bit louder with he felt the fingers wiggle a bit.

Draco nodded, not that Harry was looking, and wigged and scissored his fingers a bit more. "Might want to hold on to something," he murmured and twisted his fingers, hooking them gently until he saw Harry go limp and give a loud grunting moan.

"Holy shit... holy shit... fuck..." Harry ranted, panting and moaning so his words were almost mumbled beyond recognition. His eyes rolled back as Draco continued to stimulate what he knew to be his prostate. What he didn't know was how amazing it was. Heat and pleasure sizzled and pooled and he found himself writhing and shifting to keep Draco's fingers inside. He really, really hoped Draco didn't stop. His hands buried in his hair and he panted, moaning louder the faster Draco went. He was pretty sure he was going to come and Draco hadn't even touched his cock at all.

Draco watched as Harry writhed, panted and moaned. He needed to squirm a bit, relieving the pressure of his own now throbbing erection as he watched Harry lose it. He was rather sure he'd enjoy it but it was fucking sexy as hell to watch. Harry twitched, another sharp grunting moan coming out of his mouth, his cock steadily leaking and making a small pool on his stomach. He leaned forward and dragged his tongue up and down the slick length twice and nearly got an eyeful of come. He quickly engulfed Harry, moving with him when his hips arched sharply and hollowed his cheeks. He finally let go, licking along his hip bones gently, when Harry weakly slapped at him, apparently over-sensitized. "Alright there?" he asks, trying not to chuckle at the thoroughly _wrecked_ Harry laying limply, panting and twitching occasionally.

"Yeah," Harry sighed and slowly opened his eyes. "That was... wow..."

Draco nodded, stoically fighting the urge to wank himself. He knew Harry would want to take over and he'd rather he just blissed out and enjoyed himself for a bit longer yet but the urge was hard to deny. "Liked it, yeah?"

"_Yeah_," Harry said, a 'duh!' look on his face. "Uhm, how many did you get in?"

Draco chuckled and slowly slithered up Harry's body again, his urge growing and hard to deny. "Only two."

"Huh." Harry said and let his arms flop back onto the bed. He started when he felt Draco's erection pressing into his belly and scrambled up, pushing Draco over and slowly sliding his hand down the slick length. "Sorry," he murmured, kissing Draco. It was a bit enthusiastic but he thought it was great. He shifted and quickly worked down Draco's body. He wrapped his hand around the base and nearly snickered. By the looks of poor Draco, he wouldn't last long. He barely even got a few strokes -mouth and hand- before Draco was flooding his mouth, his hands fisted tightly in his hair. He didn't mind, he quite liked it when Draco grabbed and stroked through his hair. He bobbed once more, swirling his tongue and catching any stray come before resting his head on Draco's thigh. "So, when can we do that again?" he asked, kissing the inner skin softly and watching the muscles twitch and flex with interest.

Draco could only laugh. "I need to get my bones back." Harry only hummed in response before crawling up his body and flopping down beside him, his arms and legs wrapping around Draco's chest and thighs in his best octopus impression.


End file.
